Everyone Has a Match
by bleedingraven79
Summary: The Ministry makes a new law. The Marriage Law will help populate the magic word after Voldemort's rein. What will Hermione's fate be?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic that I have ever posted. I haven't written a fanfic in about 10 years! Hope you like it.

Some Info: One, I do not own Harry Potter or any characters. Just borrowing them for a little fun. Two, this is placed after the war. The first chapter they are returning to finish their last year at Hogwarts making them "8th years"

Chapter 1

Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall drinking her pumpkin juice and eating toast when the morning owls came in. Hermione paid the owl for her edition of the Daily Prophet. She opened it up and read the headline printed in large black letters.

"**MARRIAGE LAW"**

"What the bloody hell is this!" She exclaimed. Shocking everyone with her language and making Ron proud.

"What's wrong 'Mione? Did they shorten the hours at Florrish and Blotts? Run out of your favorite parchment?" Ron teased.

"This is exactly why we are 'just friends,' Ronald. Hermione huffed. Everyone around them started chuckling.

Ron smirked, "That's true. Seriously what's gotten you all upset?"

If you weren't being such a dimwit Ronald I would have already explained." Hermione took a deep breath. "It says that the Ministry passed a marriage law. It's to keep the magic world populated after losing so many during Voldemort's rein and the war. Each witch or wizard ages seventeen and up will be mated with their soul mate. Your soul mate is determined by highly scientific processes. We should be getting our letters tomorrow morning stating our mates." She looked around and noticed all the seventh and eighth years were surrounding her to listen.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and squeezed tightly, "How is this determined? What if we are already with someone?"

"It says unless you are married or too old to reproduce-"

"Ew," someone interrupted.

"Anyway, you will be forced. The marriage has to take place within six months of your letter and a child needs to be produced within the first year of marriage."

The next morning at breakfast it was tense. The students were on edge waiting for their fate to come flying in the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Head Mistress Mongonagal's voice boomed over the students. "Because of the Ministry's new law, I would like to emphasize that your heads of house will be more than willing to assist your with your needs. Since we still have three months left of school there will be a chance some of you shall marry while still at Hogwarts. We will have a private section of the castle set aside for married students. Thank you and good luck to you all."

Just then the owls started flying in. There were lots of groans, protest, and an occasional "yes!" Hermione just sat there holding her future in her hands. She looked around the Great Hall. Draco was just sitting there smirking. Pansy was sitting there shaking her head and saying "no" over and over. Luna and Neville were sharing a shy smile with each other. Harry and Ginny were wrapped in each other's arms.

"Ronald, you look like you've seen a ghost," she said worryingly. She grabbed his paper. "You're mated with Pansy!"

"Mione, you haven't opened your letter. It's not all bad. They put me and Harry together. Look, Neville and Luna seem to be happy," Ginny said encouraging.

Hermione took a deep breath to help steady her nerves. With shaky hands she opened her letter and began to read.

"No one. I've got no one."

"Are you really surprised, Granger? Even I figured no one could be compatible with an insufferable know it all like yourself," Draco called out.

"I've already injured that pretty little face of yours in third year, Malfoy. Would you like a repeat?" Hermione threw back to their ex enemy.

"I'll pass," Draco said laughing.

Hermione passed her letter to Ginny. It said as of right now there is no wizard that is compatible with her. But not to worry the wizard is probably not seventeen yet or other circumstances.

"I like at the part where it says 'Don't fret. Everyone has a match." She said dully.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Three years later…**_

Lucius Malfoy just returned from the Ministry of Magic. He finalized his divorce papers and watched his ex-wife marry her Italian lover.

"Alani," A female house elf in a cute summer dress popped in. "Can you have tea sent to my office please."

"Of course Master Lucius. Would you like Alani to add a plate of sandwiches?"

"No thank you. I had lunch with Narcissa and Renardo." Lucius hung his traveling cloak and headed upstairs to his office.

Once settled into his chair he took a sip of Alani's tea. Her tea is the best he's ever tasted. After he told her this she won't let any other elf make his tea. Lucius smiled at the thought. He opened the folder with all his divorce papers and the smile of fondness fell. He picked up the paper the Minister's perky secretary handed him. It was a letter to congratulate him. He was now allegeable for the marriage law. He would be getting an owl in the next day or so to let him know the name of his future wife.

Lucius picked up his cell phone. This is one muggle contraption he fell in love with. Owls were often slow and a Malfoy should never be on their knees to fire call someone.

"Hello Father," Draco greeted.

"Hello Son."

"How did the proceeding go today?"

"Just fine. Your Mother is now free to live her new life without hiding. She was only concerned about living in Italy when her grand babies will be in London."

"Heh. I'll make sure to have Scorpius send her tons of owls."

"That would be great. I do have some serious news to share with you. The Ministry has decided I'm allegeable for the Marriage Law," Lucius said.

"Oh Father, that's splendid. Please tell me you're joking."

"No Draco, I'm not. I just ended a marriage how can I start another one?"

"Calm down father. It might work out this time. Look at Astoria and I," Draco tried to give support.

"It's not only the marriage. It's having another child. I didn't do a great job being a good role model for the first child."

"Father, how many times do I have to tell you that all is forgiven? You are a different person. You're a wonderful grandfather to Scorpius. You will be just fine."

"I suppose. How are Astoria and my granddaughter doing?"

"The baby is perfect. Astoria is having a hard time with this one. She's more sore and bigger than she was with Scorpius. She's also freaking out because she has less than two months left and we haven't given her a name yet."

"There is still time. Are you still coming over for dinner Thursday night?"

"Yes, we will be there."

"Good. I'll talk to you then Son. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Father. Oh! Don't forget to call me if you get your match before then!" With that Draco hung up.

Lucius gave a Malfoy smirk as he hung up his cell. He leaned back in his chair and thought about a new wife and child that will be joining him soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione returned to her office after having lunch with Harry, Ron, and Draco. The guys are Aurors and Harry and Draco are partners. Hermione is the Second in Command of Magical Law Enforcement. She gets to see the guys often and have lunch with them whenever they are not on assignment. She was still laughing at the story Draco told them at lunch. It seems that after his father and mother divorced, his father was put under the marriage law.

Hermione sat at her desk and started on some paperwork. She tried to focus but she kept thinking about herself and the law. Every six months the Ministry would send her a letter stating no match and it always ended with "Don't fret. Everyone has a match." After two years she deemed herself hopeless. She went on a few dates but all the wizards seemed too daft or just wanted to be seen with one third of the "Golden Trio." Hermione decided long ago that she will just be known as fun Aunt 'Mione. With Harry and Ginny's two kids, Ron and Pansy's four kids, and Draco and Astoria's soon to be two kids, she had her hands full of "Aunt Responsibilities." She waved off all her thoughts trying to get back to work. As soon as she got settled down an owl was tapping at her window. She got up and gave the owl a treat then unhooked her letter. She sat down at her desk to read it.

She gasps, "Miss Hermione Granger, Congratulations. We have found a match for you. Your match and new husband is Lucius Malfoy. Please read the attached letter for the guidelines of this law." She read it out loud several times just to make sure she was seeing the correct words.

She quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote, "Ginny, I need to talk to you. Now! Please! I'm going home." Hermione sent her work owl with the note and headed to her floo with the letter clutched to her chest.

Lucius headed home after his business lunch. He didn't have any more work to do at the office today so he decided to take the rest of the day off. It's easy to do when you own the company. He headed up the stairs to the library. He unbuttoned the first button of his muggle dress shirt and was working on rolling his sleeves up. Once he realized the prejudices he held for so many years were invalid, he started wearing and using many muggle items. Muggle clothes were his favorite. Expensively made muggle clothing to be exact. He grabbed his favorite book, Highly Advanced Charms, and headed out on the balcony of the library. This was his favorite spot in the whole manor. It looked over the beautiful grounds. Lucius spotted the two albino peacocks Narcissa insisted they have. They are beautiful but he always thought it was a little too extravagant to have peacocks on the grounds. But Lucius has always spoiled his wife. Now he will have a new one. He hoped his new wife loves this spot as much as he does.

About an hour into his book Lucius notices an owl landing on the railing. He unhooks the letter and the owl flies away. When he sees it's from the Ministry he takes a few deep breaths before he reads. "Mr. Lucius Malfoy, Congratulations. We have found a match for you. Your match and new wife is Hermione Granger. Please read the attached letter for the guidelines of this law." Lucius just stands there. He is shocked. This woman is the same age as his son. He has personally put her through hell in the past. How was this girl ever going to be okay with this?

He grabs his cell and makes a call he does not want to make.

"Hello Father."

"I just got my match."

"Oh really? Who is the lucky witch? Am I going to have to call her mom?" Draco teased.

"That's not funny, Draco."

"Who is it?"

"Hermione Granger."

"What!" Draco is laughing so hard he can hardly talk. "Mione hasn't been matched because you are her soul mate? Oh Father, this is grand. 'Mione is going to be my step mom."

"Draco, will you stop laughing? Aren't you upset with this?"

"Sorry sir. No, I'm not upset. It actually makes perfect sense. 'Mione has mentally been an adult since she was eleven so you guys are practically the same age," Draco snickered.

"I'm more concerned with the past. I wasn't very nice to her."

"Father. Hermione is very kind and very forgiving. Has she treated you differently in the past three years? No. She treats you like a human being like the rest of us. Although now I guess she has to stop calling you Mr. Malfoy. Unless you're into that kind of thing," Draco couldn't hold it in anymore. He was hyper ventilating because he was laughing so hard.

"Goodbye Draco." Lucius hung up the phone.

He went to the desk and pulled out his best parchment and began to pen his new wife a letter.

Hermione is pacing her living room for the fifteenth time when she saw the floo light up and Ginny step out.

"Sorry it took me so long I had to drop the kids off with Mom. What's wrong?" Ginny said concerned.

"They matched me."

"Oh! Who is your match?"

"Lucius Malfoy! Are they serious? This man is old enough to be my father, Ginny! His son is one of my closest friends! And the worst part is every time he sees me I'm acting like a loony because I'm playing with his grandson!" Hermione was yelling and shaking.

"Here" Ginny hands her a shot of fire whiskey.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Honey you have got to calm down. Drink now." Ginny waited until Hermione took the shot. "Now let's talk about this like the serious adult you play at work. First off, I'm not surprised you got matched with an older man. You've always been more mature than the rest of us. Second, at least you know who he is. You get along with him and his family. You know he has changed for the better. You've seen it with your own eyes. Third, have you seen how loony he acts around Scorpius when he thinks no one is watching?"

"Thanks Gin. I really needed that. I guess there is no turning back. Might as well make the best of it I suppose."

"Exactly. Now give me that glass. I need a drink. I can't believe my best friend is marrying Lucius fucking Malfoy." They both started laughing. "Mione, you have to have a child! You're gonna have sex with Lucius! I might be a bit jealous."

"What?"

"For an older gentleman he is very sexy. Look at the way he dresses."

"You are right. Plus I don't normally like a man with long hair but he is just drop dead sexy with it. But what if he just sees me as a child? I'm so up and down with this whole thing."

A beautiful black regal owl was tapping on her window before Ginny could relax her. Hermione opened the window and took the letter. She could have sworn that owl bowed to her before it flew off. She noticed the quality of the parchment and held it to her nose to smell it.

"Did you just sniff your mail?"

"Yes. It smells like expensive crisp parchment mixed with man."

"You _are_ a freaking loony. Who's it from?"

Hermione opened it up. "It's from Lucius."

"Read it out loud. I want to hear." Ginny was clapping her hands and bouncing in her chair.

"You really need to hang out with adults more." Hermione teased.

Ginny flipped a very adult gesture. "How's that for adult?" she laughed.

Hermione just smiled and read her letter out loud, "Dear Hermione, I truly hope I have given enough time to write and you have received your Ministry letter . I believe you and I have some things to talk about. It is a surprise to me as well I'm sure it is to you. I would like the sit down and talk with no interruptions. If you don't mind it would be great if you could come to the manor after dinner tonight. Say about 7:30pm? I hope to see you then. Sincerely, Lucius"

"Oh my goodness! Can you tell he's nervous? Poor man." Ginny made a puppy dog face.

"Well I guess I'm going to my future husband's house tonight."

"No, you are going to your future house tonight! What are you going to wear?"

After a few hours of arguing with Ginny that she is not going to wear something sexy that shows off her "girls" Hermione is dressed and counting down the minutes. She decided on a black high waist knee length pencil skirt, a tight white short sleeved button down shirt and peep toe heels. Ginny said she looked like a sexy librarian. Hermione waved her off because she's worn this to a work meeting before. Hermione glanced at her clock. Eight minutes. She's been to the manor many times but never under these circumstances. Usually it's for a holiday, birthday, or just to get everyone together. She remembers how nervous she was the first time she went there. Draco had to reassure her every step. She was surprised she didn't break his hand knowing how tight her grip was. When they came to the room Bellatrix tortured her in she noticed it was gone. When Lucius remodeled the manor he had that room banished. It was just a wall. There was no entrance. It's like it was never even there.

Her one minute alarm went off. She took a deep breath and stepped into her fireplace. She dropped her handful of floo powder and called out, "Malfoy Manor."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews and alerts! It makes a lady happy! I've made a Polyvore account that goes along with my story. You can find the link on my profile.

Chapter 4

Lucius was full of nerves as he headed to the sitting room. He kept smoothing down his clean blue dress shirt trying to get out the imaginary wrinkles.

"Alani."

"Yes, Master."

Lucius squatted down so he could be more at Alani's level. "I have something very important to tell you. The Ministry is forcing me to marry someone that a scientific process decided on." Alani winces. "No sweetheart it's okay. It picked Miss Granger as my wife."

"Oh Master! Alani loves Missus Granger. She's so sweet and makes Alani the prettiest dresses."

"Yes, she is very sweet. Miss Granger is coming over in a few minutes to talk to me. Can you make us a pot of tea please?"

"Yes! Yes of course. Alani is excited for her new headmistress. Master Lucius is very lucky indeed," with that she popped away.

"Yes, Master Lucius was very lucky," Lucius said to himself.

The floo lit up and Hermione stumbled just a bit as she stepped out. A pair of hands grabbed on to her arms to help steady her.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

"You're welcome, Miss Granger. I was waiting for you. I know how tricky the floo system is," Lucius smirked.

"Oh don't try to humor me. You know I stumble every time. It's not the system it's me," Hermione laughed.

Lucius finally let go of her arms and motioned her to the couch. He would normally sit in the armchair when guest were here but he knew Hermione liked casual visits and he wanted to keep her as comfortable as he could. He sat on the other end of the couch. Alani popped in with a try holding a pot of tea and a plate of her famous biscuits.

"Sorry it took so long. Alani knows how much Missus 'Mione loves Alani's biscuits so Alani made a plate."

"That was very thoughtful, Alani," Lucius chuckled lightly.

"Oh thank you so much, Alani. I do love them."

"Missus 'Mione can have them whenever she wants when she becomes Alani's new mistress," she blushed and popped away.

Hermione sent Lucius a questioning look.

"I told her. Let's just say she is more than happy to have you with us."

Hermione smiled, "Mr. Mal-"

"Hold on. I think since we will be getting married we should probably start calling each other by our names. Continue please," Lucius smiled.

"Lucius, I was just going to comment how relieved I am when I come over and see how well you treat your house elves. I can tell how much you like them. Not like in the past."

"There are many things I regret doing in the past. I try making my present time be more pleasant each day, Hermione."

"You can call me 'Mione if you would like. Everyone else does."

"Everyone?" Hermione shook her head yes. "If that's the case, would you mind if I called you Hermione? I don't want to be everyone else. I want to stand out to you. If that's okay?"

"Absolutely," Hermione said with a shy smile.

"Hermione, I know that you are not one to waste time when important issues are at hand. I think we should just settle on a decision soon. When would you like to get married?"

"Thank you, Lucius. I would rather have it sooner than later. Maybe next month? I don't want a big wedding if that's okay with you. If it were all up to me we could go to the Minister right now and marry but I know several people that would be mad."

Lucius stared at her for what seemed like forever. "You'll have to forgive me, Hermione. I'm used to bride's wanting extravagant weddings. Maybe we can have a small wedding with your friends out in the gardens?"

"Oh that would be wonderful."

Hours later they were still talking and sharing stories. Hermione had taken her heels of and had her legs tucked under her and Lucius was sitting sideways with one leg on the floor. They had no idea how long they've been talking until a clock chimed telling them that it was midnight.

"It's midnight already? It's amazing how time flies when are enjoying yourself," Hermione blushed.

Lucius noticed her blush. He also noticed that he really likes this young witch.

"So you are enjoying yourself? Does this mean you are enjoying me?" Lucius smirked. He really wanted to see her blush again.

"Yes I am." Hermione picked an imaginary piece of lint off her skirt. "Are you enjoying me?"

"Tremendously." Hermione looked at him. "You are very intelligent and full of life. I'm so happy that I get a chance to get to know the 'Mione that everyone around me has fallen in love with." Lucius leaned over and tucked a curl behind her ear. "And I can't wait to get to know the Hermione behind closed doors." His had traveled down her chin and she looked at him in the eye, he winked.

Hermione was so struck. This man that she has known for years, put her through hell most of those years, had said the most beautiful thing to her.

"I think I'm going to look forward to that," Hermione said breathlessly.

"Wonderful. Now I think it's time we part. We both have work and I don't want my name to come up when you are cursing for being tired." He smiled and held his hand out to help her up. Hermione grabbed her shoes in one hand and took his hand with her other.

Lucius walked her to the floo. "I had an extraordinary time tonight. Draco, Astoria, and Scorpius are coming over tomorrow for dinner. Would you like to join us?"

"I would love to," Hermione smiled.

Lucius leaned in and kissed Hermione on her cheek. When he pulled away Hermione grabbed the back of his head and leaned up to kiss him on the mouth. Lucius was shocked for a second. It was just a chaste kiss but when she pulled away it had him begging for more.

"Like you said, I'm not one to waste my time when important issues are at hand," She said.

"You might be the death of me, witch," He smirked.

Hermione laughed as she stepped in the floo.


	5. Chapter 5

I wanted to post a chapter last night but my internet was acting like a bitch. So here you go. Thank you to everyone that is reading my story! I highly recommend going to my profile and checking out my Polyvore account. I have Hermione's ring posted. I feel in love with it the moment I seen it! Ok enough chatter. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Hermione met Harry and Draco for lunch the next day. Ron was out on assignment.

"Are you ok 'Mione?" Harry asked concerned.

"Yes, why?" Hermione yawned.

"You are only having toast and the biggest coffee the cafeteria has for lunch. You also look kind of like you're still asleep."

"Well thanks for that Harry. If you must know I was out late and I couldn't get to sleep last night."

"So…Were you out late with your soon to be husband?" Draco asked raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Um…Draco. You _are _talking about your father," Harry said.

"Yes I know. And it's _SO_ gross!" Draco said laughing.

"There is nothing gross about your father. He is a very nice man and has wonderfully soft lips." Hermione said.

"What! You and my father were snogging!"

"Draco calm down. To be fair he kissed me on my cheek as I was about to leave. I was the one that kissed him on the lips."

"I don't think I can handle this. I don't want to see you kiss my father."

Harry was cracking up, "Mione, I think this is the biggest FU you can ever give Draco."

Hermione laughed at that. She picked up her coffee and stood up to leave. "Oh and Draco, I'll be there tonight at dinner. I'll make sure I don't keep my hands to myself tonight."

"It's like that? Well it's on now Granger!" Draco yelled after her.

Hermione sat down at her desk when her text alert went off. She grabbed her phone and smiled. She still had not gotten over the fact that Lucius owned a cell phone and was very smart about them.

**Lucius: How's your day?**

**Hermione: It's alright. Your son is outrageously disgusted by us ;-)**

**Lucius: Well pity for him. Have a question for you.**

**Hermione: Yes?**

**Lucius: They are coming to the house at 7. Can you be her at 6? Need to ask you a question.**

**Hermione: Of course.**

**Lucius: Thank you gorgeous.**

**Hermione: Aren't you just too sweet.**

**Lucius: I try ;-)**

Hermione put her phone down and held her palms to her cheeks. She couldn't believe she was blushing from a text message. If this is how he is going to talk to her then she's going to be in a world of trouble.

Lucius stood in front of the floo at 5:59pm. Thirty seconds later he was catching his wife to be.

"One thing I like about you? You're never late," He whispered in her ear.

A chill ran down Hermione's spine. His voice is so deep and velvety but when that voice is being whispered in your ear it sounds like what dreams are made of. He could probably whisper the ingredients to polyjuice potion and her knees would go weak.

"Never been one to waste time, correct?" She managed to choke out.

Lucius smirked.

He led her to the couch. "Would you like something to drink from the bar?"

"Scotch please." Lucius raised an eyebrow at her. "Life's too short to not indulge in fine alcohol, Lucius."

Lucius went to make their drinks, "I believe I've met my match, Hermione. You are not like any woman I have ever met. This marriage is going to keep me on my toes."

He handed her glass to her and sat down next to her on the couch. He waited for her to taste it.

"That's wonderful," she moaned.

Lucius couldn't help himself. That moan coming from those lips that were still glistening with scotch. He set his glass down and took hers and sat it down. He put his right hand behind her head and his left hand on her waist. He leaned in and swiped his tongue along her bottom lip. She gasped and he used that moment to kiss her, slipping his tongue in to taste her. Hermione grabbed the back of his head and deepened their kiss. They kissed, tasted and nibbled until they needed to breathe. Lucius placed his forehead against hers.

"Well I guess I don't have to worry about you being a bad kisser, "Hermione breathlessly chuckled.

Lucius leaned back and laughed a deep in the gut laugh. Hermione didn't even know this man could laugh like that. With that thought she started laughing also.

"I didn't know you even knew how to laugh," she teased.

"I haven't had anyone bring this much joy in my life. Other than Scorpius, that is," he said.

Hermione rested her palm against his face and rubbed his cheek with her thumb. He took her hand and placed a kiss on her palm and held her hand in his.

"Hermione, I need to ask you a question. I know we were forced into this marriage but I want you to know how much I truly enjoy you. Getting to know you the last three years has been very pleasurable. You are an amazing woman with a huge heart. Some of us do not deserve your forgiveness but you have given it and you don't look back. I will spend every day of our marriage making up for my past. I promise to treat you and spoil you the way it should have been. I know we can't offer love right now to each other but I feel a connection with you." Lucius got down on one knee and looked at Hermione's tear streaked face. "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" Lucius opened the box that has been in his pocket.

Hermione looked at the ring. It was beautiful. It had a large diamond in the center of a band of onyx and small round diamonds surrounding the onyx. The band had a small pear shaped diamonds on each side.

Hermione chuckled, "Of course I will marry you." She thought it was so sweet he asked her to marry him. She dried her eyes with her hands as Lucius sat back on the couch and took the ring out. He lifted her left hand and slid the ring on her ring finger. She looked up at him when she felt the ring magically fit her finger.

"It is goblin made. It will adjust to whatever size your finger is. This ring was my great grandmothers. I picked this ring for two reasons. One, it's not as big and outrageous as the others. I knew you would argue that you don't need an enormous ring. Second and most importantly, my great grandmother never had ill feelings for muggle borns. She enjoyed everyone. It's rumored she even had a muggle lover, secretly of course. She would be more than ecstatic to know that you are wearing her ring."

Hermione held her hand out. "Lucius, it's so beautiful. I want to tell you that I don't deserve this but I won't because I don't want you to take it away." She leaned up and kissed him.

"If you are okay with it I already wrote up our engagement announcement and all we need is Alani to take our picture."

"That's wonderful Lucius. I completely forgot they required that. Am I dressed nicely enough for our announcement?" Hermione looked down at her V-neck green jersey knit dress and nude heels and bracelet.

"You look gorgeous as always. Plus, green _is_ my favorite color."

After Alani took their picture and sent it off to the Ministry they cuddled on the couch sipping their drinks and talking. Soon the floo lit up and out came Scorpius and Astoria followed shortly by Draco.

"Grandfather!" Scorpius yelled and ran to Lucius and jumping on his lap.

"Hello 'Mione. It's so nice to see you again," Astoria said as she rubbed her very large tummy and fell into the chair across from her.

"It's good to see you too. How are you feeling? I keep asking Draco but he's a man and all I get out of him is 'she's fine' which I'm sure isn't true," she eyed Draco as he took the other chair.

"I'm miserable. I don't think I can do two more months honestly. I go to the Healer tomorrow and he is going to talk about bed rest." Astoria grabbed her stomach and winced. "She's kicking the bloody hell out of me."

"Mother," Scorpius said in a warning tone.

"Scorp, what did I say about Mommy and bad words?" Draco asked.

Scorpius stuck out his bottom lip to pout, "Mommy can say bad words because she has a baby in her tummy."

Once Scorpius was enthralled in a story about dragons with Lucius, Draco explained "He's like the bad word police now. I don't even know how he came up with the disapproving voice he uses either. It's always, Father…Mother…"

Astoria winced again, "Mione, want to feel her?"

"I would love to." Hermione got off the couch and squatted next to her. Astoria placed her hands where the baby was kicking. "Oh Merlin! That's so amazing!" Astoria picked up Hermione's left hand. She showed it to Draco with a smirk.

"Crap. Here we go," Hermione thought to herself.

"So…'Mione," Draco smiled.

"Yes Draco," Hermione gritted through her teeth.

"Where did your ring come from?"

"Your father gave it to me."

"Why?"

"Honestly Draco stop being a dimwit. I asked her to marry me. You went with me to the vaults to pick it up." Lucius stated.

Hermione gave her own smirk as she stood up. Just then Alani popped in to tell them dinner was ready.

Dinner was wonderful. Hermione really enjoyed herself. Just as dessert was served she noticed Draco staring at her.

"What?"

"Do I get to call you Mom? Maybe Mommy or Mama or Madre or-,"

"Draco." Lucius interrupted. "Please refrain from making fun of my fiancé at the dinner table."

"That sounds _so_ weird!" Astoria giggled. They all laughed and agreed.

"Aunt 'Mione, if you marry Grandfather what do I call you? I have a Grandmother Cissa. Are you not my aunt anymore? Are you my grandmother?" Scorpius was so confused and just kept rambling and holding out his hands in frustration.

"Oh Scorp," Hermione hugged him. "How about you just call me 'Mione from now on. Is that ok?"

"Yes! Thank you 'Mione. I just didn't know."

After Lucius said goodbye to his family he grabbed Hermione's hand not wanting her to leave also.

"I want to make sure that you will be ok tomorrow. The reporters are going to have a field day with this match," Lucius said.

"Trust me. I've had my share of reporters in my time. I'll be able to handle it," she laughed.

"Well, if anyone gets out of hand just let me know. I'm sure I can convince them to leave you alone."

"Oh I'm sure you can," she teased. "I shouldn't be too troubled by them. Being the second in command of Magical Law has its perks. I can floo straight to my office from home. The only trouble would be at lunch. The guys are starting new assignments tomorrow so they won't be there to help. I might just order in and eat in my office."

Lucius wrapped his arms around Hermione's hips and she wrapped hers around his neck. He kissed the top of her head.

"Would you like to go to lunch with your fiancé?" Lucius asked.

"I would love to. How about 12:30? I can open my floo to you."

"12:30 is great. Thank you for opening your floo to me but I'm actually going to come in the main entrance. I'll take the first hit of questions so it won't be so bad for you. I want to let them know that we are not disgusted with this match."

"Okay. We will walk out together. I'm not going to hide you or us. There's this American muggle saying, 'I'm going balls deep into this."

"That is completely vulgar but rather sexy coming from your mouth. How about you kiss me and show me something sweet that mouth can do."


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the reviews!

Chapter 6

Lucius stepped out of the floo to the lobby of the Ministry of Magic. He got about four feet when he was bomb barded with reporters and questions.

"Mr. Malfoy. Is it true after your divorce with the ex Narcissa Malfoy the Ministry matched you with Miss Granger?"

"Obviously," Lucius rolled his eyes. "The announcement was posted this morning hence the reason you are in my face."

"Mr. Malfoy. Is it true you've been seeing Miss Granger while you were married?"

"That is completely untrue. How dare you soil her name like that? I will not stand here and listen to such filth. I was matched with Miss Granger and we are now engaged to be married. My son and Miss Granger are friends and because of that we are social towards each other. I am surprised by the match but I am delighted about it also. Now if you will excuse me, I'm running late to meet my fiancé for lunch. I will advise you not to ask any more brainless questions"

"Mr. Malfoy!"

Lucius put his hand up to the reporters and headed for the lifts. Luckily he was blessed with an empty lift the whole way to Hermione's office. He used the time to reflect on last night's kiss. He couldn't believe how attracted he is to her. He's never kissed a woman and felt the way he does when he kisses her. She is such a refreshing woman. She's intelligent and funny. Sexy. He couldn't forget sexy. Lucius needed to think of something else. Surely it's not proper start a lunch date sporting an erection. The lifts opened and he headed towards Hermione's office.

"Hello Sylvia. Hello Brent," Lucius greeted Hermione's secretary and assistant.

"Heyy Mr. Malfoy," Brent waved his fingers.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger is waiting for you in her office. You can go right in," Sylvia said.

"Thank you."

Hermione was bent at the waist trying to find a file at the bottom of the cabinet when she heard his voice behind her.

"What a lovely vision to walk in on."

"Oh geez Lucius. You gave me a fright," she said with her hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry dear." He walked over and kissed her on the lips. "You look gorgeous."

She looked down at her white cotton pants and purple floral shirt. "I'm in work clothes silly."

"You always dress amazing. I've noticed every time I've seen you."

She patted his cheek, "Always charming."

"Yes yes. Are you ready? Your public waits."

"How bad was it?" She asked biting her lip.

"Not terrible. They did ask if we were having an affair while I was married. Idiot." Hermione looked horrified. "Don't worry! I set them straight." He grabbed her hand. "Let's do this together."

As they stepped off the lift Lucius squeezed her hand then linked her arm through his.

"Miss Granger! Just one more question please! Are you happy if the match?"

Hermione looked up at Lucius, "Very happy actually."

After they were seated in a secluded corner and their orders were taken, Lucius took Hermione's left hand into his right.

"You seemed like you were thinking pretty hard on the way over. Knut for your thought?" He asked rubbing his thumb over her hand.

"I was so worried for years of who I would be matched with. Imagine three years of knowing that no one out there fit with you. You start to feel like something is wrong with you. I'm going to be honest; when I got my letter that I was matched with you I kind of freaked out. Ginny made me take a shot of fire whiskey to calm down. The thing is, this just feels right. I should be worried that it's all moving so fast. I just can't explain it. I mean we just got our letter three days ago! I feel so calm and okay with this. I honestly can't wait to be your wife. I'm ready to start this new part of my life." She started blushing.

"It's my turn to be honest. I was so worried that you would hate me and be miserable with this. I personally think I hit the jackpot. Everything you just said has put me at ease. I feel the same as you. I'm so very fortunate to have my second chance at marriage with you."

The waiter came and sat their plates in front of them. After making sure everything was okay he walked away.

"Do you have any plans this weekend?" He asked her.

"Tomorrow I'm free all day. On Sundays we all get together at Arthur and Molly's for dinner. Would like to join me?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes of course. Don't be silly. They are my family and you will actually be my real family very soon."

"Alright then, since you put it that way. I'll be more than happy to go. You said you were free tomorrow?"

"Yes I am," she smiled.

"Would you like to come over in the morning and talk about the wedding?"

"That would be splendid."

"Would you also be willing to go on a date with me tomorrow night? If I'm asking for too much of your time please tell me. I don't want to smother."

"I would love to go on a date with you. You can't really smother someone when that person also wants to spend every moment with you."

They shared a smile of happiness until they heard a rumbling sound.

"Was that your stomach?" Lucius smirked.

"Oh for Merlin sake! That's so embarrassing," Hermione held her head in her hands.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Last night at your house. I just get wrapped up into work and I forget to eat. I don't keep food in my flat to actually make meals. I kind of forget to eat."

"How many times a week do you eat dinner in your office?"

"On average?" Lucius nodded. "Usually five. Depending on if someone feels bad and they think I'm lonely so I get invited to eat dinner with their family. That's usually Draco or Ginny."

"I hope you know that you will not be eating in your office anymore very soon. You need to eat honey."

"Well I've never had a reason to go home. I figured since it's just me I could focus on my career. How else would I have made it this far in Magical Law?" Hermione said before taking a bite.

"In a month I'll be a reason for you to come home to," Lucius winked at her.

They finished lunch and Lucius walked her back to her office.

"Should I be worried about the handsome assistant you have at your beck and call?" Lucius joked.

"Brent? Let's just say Brent isn't chasing any witches' golden snitch."

Lucius laughed, "I see."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Lucius' neck and kissed him. "I really enjoyed our lunch today."

Lucius kissed her again. "So did I. Unfortunately I have a business meeting soon."

She rubbed his labels on his suit. "I must say Mr. Malfoy; you do look quite dashing in this business suit."

Lucius kissed her. He nipped at her bottom lip and she opened for him. His tongue slipped inside her mouth. He tasted her and the mint she popped in her mouth after lunch. Her tongue danced with his then he felt her push away. He gave her a questioning look.

"How can you be bad ass Malfoy with just kissed lips?"

He left and headed for the floo, "Baby, I can be bass ass Malfoy in a pink tutu."


	7. Chapter 7

I'm feeling super nice tonight. I'm sending out another chapter. Not just any chapter, this is a chapter with a bit of smut in it. Yay for smut! This is just a hint of that M rating. Thank you for all the reviews. I have about two more chapters written. I'm hoping I don't catch up to my writing and then lose all vision.

Chapter 7

Hermione just dumped her popcorn in a bowl when her phone started ringing. She smiled when she noticed it was Lucius.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Hello gorgeous. Am I interrupting anything?"

"Not at all. I was just going to lounge on the couch and watch a movie and eat popcorn."

"Sounds fun."

"It's up there with some of my favorite things to do."

"I've found out I really enjoy muggle films. What are you going to watch?"

"Breakfast at Tiffany's," Hermione answered.

"Ah. I've never seen that one."

"It's an older film. It came out in 1961 and stars Audrey Hepburn. Would you like to join me?"

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"Even though I saw you today it still feels a little weird not seeing you tonight. There is one condition if you come over."

"And that is?"

"You have to come over dressed comfortable. I'm in my pajama and I'm not changing," she laughed.

"If I get to see you in pajamas I promise to wear comfortable clothes. I'll be over in a couple minutes." Lucius hung up the phone.

Hermione grabbed the bowl of popcorn and placed it on her coffee table. She grabbed the movie to put it in the DVD player. The floo lit up and out came Lucius. Hermione stopped what she was doing and just stared. She thought Lucius look delectable in a suit? Lucius in plaid pajama bottoms and a tight white t shirt was just off the charts. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and he had on slippers.

"Does the open mouth starring mean this is appropriate lounging wear or no?" he smirked.

"I've never seen you this casual. You look yummy." Hermione's eyes widen when she realized what she said. She covered her face. "Merlin's balls I can't believe I said that," she mumbled.

Lucius walked over to her and lifted her chin up. He winked at her. "You look yummy also." He bent down to kiss her. "You taste yummy too." He stepped away and walked to the couch and sat down. He was cursing his libido and the choice to wear thin pants.

Hermione shook herself. She put the movie in and headed for the couch. Lucius had his arm draped across the back of the couch. He patted the cushion right next to him for her to sit down. When she sat down he moved her so she was resting her back against his chest and his left arm was across her body. She saw his mark. She ran a finger down it. He tried to pull his arm away.

"Hermione I-"

"It's okay. I know. I see Draco's all the time when we are not at work. I've just never seen it this close up." She just kept running her finger over it.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I wish it would just go away so you won't have to see it. I can't even glamour it."

Hermione kissed his mark. "Well that makes me a lucky one then." She held up her left arm and her glamour dropped. The word Mudblood appeared in thin white scars.

"Bellatrix," Lucius sat them up and grabbed her arm rubbing his thumb over the lines. "Hermione I'm so sorry. I should have stopped her. I was so worried for my family. I had tunnel vision. I couldn't think of anything else. I regret standing there and not doing anything. Hermione, I've changed. I'm not that weak hateful man anymore. I hope you can see that."

Hermione looked into his eyes. She could tell it was taking everything to hold his tears back. She held his cheek in her hand, "Lucius I have forgiven you again and again. I realized I fought against hate for seven years. I can't hate someone for who they were in the past. That makes me no better than him. It's not fair to that person who is trying to change themselves either. If you are changing for the better and have put your hatred away I will stand by and support you. Lucius, I have seen with my own eyes the troubles of mending you had to deal with. I know we are both still raw with what happened in the past. I hope we can heal ourselves completely with each other."

"I don't know how I ever got matched with you. I don't deserve you. I've done nothing in my life that warrants a present like you."

"Yes you have and you know what it is. We are both scarred from past evils. They are a reminder of what hate can do and we will learn from them. Move on from them."

Lucius lifted her arm and placed gentle kisses over her scars. He looked her in the eyes, "I'm sorry." He dropped her hand and pulled her head toward him. He kissed her with all the passion that has been building up inside him. He leaned into her more to get her to lie down. He kissed her deeper his tongue moving with hers. He pulled away and moved to her neck and kissed her there. He nipped at a spot just below her ear then ran his tongue over it.

"Oh Lucius," she moaned. His hands felt like they were everywhere.

He continued to assault her neck as a hand was sliding up her tank top. When he felt a bare breast he stopped sucking on her neck and looked her in the eye. He rubbed his thumb lightly over her nipple. She moaned and arched up into his hand. Lucius let out a growl from the back of his throat as he lifted her tank exposing her breast to him.

"So beautiful," he whispered then took her left nipple into his mouth. He licked and sucked on her nipple as he pinched and rolled the other between his thumb and index finger. He switched sides to give the other nipple attention with his mouth. He ran his fingers down to her waistband of her plaid pajama bottoms. He ran his finger back and forth right under the band to tease a bit. Then he slipped in. He pulled his lips away from her nipple.

"No knickers either?" He ran his hands over her womanhood and found her to be bare of any hair. "You _are _going to be the death of me witch," he growled and kissed her hard. He ran a finger down her slit before slipping it in. "You are so wet, baby." He slipped a finger into her. She bucked her hips up and her thigh met his very hard erection. "So tight," he panted. He kissed her as he started moving his finger in and out. He tried to add another finger but felt resistance. He looked at her, "Hermione baby are you a virgin?"

She blushed and looked away. "Yes," she mumbled.

"Look at me," he said. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "After I die people will look at my death certificate and under cause of death it will say Hermione." They both chuckled at that.

He kissed her again and when he felt her embarrassment fade away he started moving his finger. He placed his thumb on her clit and moved it around in slow circles. She arched up again grinding her thigh into his dick. "That's it baby. Enjoy," he said against her lips. He slowly inserted his second finger. When he was sure she was used to the thickness of his fingers he started moving faster and faster. He was moving his thumb over her clit and pressing on it. His hard cock was rubbing on her bucking thigh. She was panting harder and harder.

"Lucius. I'm gonna cum. Oh!"

He picked up his speed and pressed down on her clit. "Cum for me Hermione," then he took a nipple into his mouth.

"Oh! Ug Lucius! Oh yes! Yes!"

Watching her come undone with just his fingers had Lucius cumming as well. He rocked against her thigh. "Mm…Hermione," he grunted and laid down on her spent. He pulled his hand out of her pants and fixed her top. He giggled into her neck.

"Why are you giggling?" She asked laughing. She was running her fingers through his hair. She quickly got rid of that offending rubber band.

"I humped your leg and came in my pants like a bloody teenager," Lucius huffed.

"Oh poor poor Lucius Malfoy," Hermione teased. She grabbed her wand and did a quick scourgify on them. "Better?"

"Yes thank you." He kissed her and sat them both up. She snuggled up against his side. "How come you never mentioned you were a virgin?" He asked while playing with her hair.

"When was I supposed to? And how would I put it? 'Hello Mr. Malfoy. I see we are getting married. Oh by the way I'm a virgin.' Really?" She felt his laughter in his chest before he was vocal.

"Yes, I guess you are right. I _do _feel like the luckiest wizard in the world."

"Why is that?" She smiled up at him.

"I get to marry this wonderfully kind smart incredibly sexy untouched witch."

She leaned up to kiss him, "Want to watch the movie now?"

"That would be great."

Hermione started the movie and grabbed the bowl of popcorn. Somewhere towards the middle of the movie Lucius moved the bowl to the table and repositioned them. He was lying down with Hermione on top of him. He rubbed small circles along her back.

"If you keep that up, I'm going to fall asleep on you," she yawned.

"Hmm, that would be so horrible," he said.

Little note: I originally decided to do this pair because of the past they shared. I figured it would make for explosive chemistry. As I'm writing this I'm not using that hate/love/passion I thought of. I'm very happy of the way it's going just not sure why I did it. Oh well. Guess we all just want that happy ending.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's Chapter 8. Thank you to everyone!

Chapter 8

Hermione's eyes shot open. She fell asleep and was laying on a hard surface. She stiffened for a minute then blushed. She knew exactly where she was. She tilted her head up and could see Lucius was still asleep. She tried to move to get up but his arm tightened around her.

"Where do you think you are going?" Lucius said with his eyes still shut.

"To the loo?"

"Fine," he yawned and let her go.

When she was done she noticed Lucius was in the kitchen. She walked in a stopped in her tracks.

"You always seem to surprise me," Hermione said while witnessing him washing her popcorn bowl.

He turned around and smirked. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Surprisingly, yes I did. Did you?"

"Like a baby. Come here," he said while motioning to her. He lifted her up and sat her on the counter top. He opened her legs and stepped between them.

"Last night was amazing." When she blushed and looked away Lucius brought her face back to him. "No shyness. No embarrassment. I want to be open with you and I want you to be open with me. I want you to be comfortable enough to tell me what you need. Understand?" Lucius was talking in a quiet and soothing tone. "I will warn you right now that after last night, it's going to take everything I have not to jump you every second I have."

Hermione laughed. "I promise to let you know what I need. I might even let you jump me every other second you have." She leaned down and kissed him.

"Good to know. Now while you were in the loo I took the opportunity to search your cabinets and fridge." Hermione played being offended by gasping and putting a hand to her chest. "There is literally no food in here."

"Yes there is."

"Let me rephrase. There is literally no food in here to make a meal or to qualify as a meal. Tell me was that bowl of popcorn your dinner?"

"Yes it was."

"Tisk tisk. How about you get dressed and floo over to the manor and have breakfast with me and we can talk about the wedding?"

"Sounds like a great plan."

Lucius stepped back and helped her back to the ground. He grabbed her hand and walked with her to the floo.

"I'll see you in?"

"Forty-five minutes?" Hermione asked.

"Okay," he smiled and gave her one last kiss.

Forty-three minutes later. Hermione was showered and dressed. She wore a white sun dress and white wedged espadrille sandals. She had her hair braided down the back. She added the last of the wedding magazines she bought in her messenger bag and headed for the floo.

As Hermione stumbled out of the floo protective arms wrapped around her.

"Well it's not a tutu but it's pink none the less," she said as she ran her hands down his light pink polo. "It is strange seeing you wear such light colors after so many years of black."

"My eyes were opened in more ways than one hence the reason of the remodel of the manor. I couldn't live in so much darkness anymore."

"I like the manor in these earth tones. It's more inviting. Doesn't look like a place where one would be afraid of getting tortured." Hermione laughed.

"Hermione."

"It was a joke Lucius. I'm sorry. Too soon?"

"A tad," he chuckled. "What's in the bag?"

"Wedding stuff, silly."

"Oh."

"Lucius, this is Hermione Granger you are marrying. You should have known I've been collecting things and researching for my own wedding. Once you mentioned garden wedding I couldn't stop looking. I didn't realize how much I wanted something until it was offered to me. Ever felt that way?"

Lucius quickly looked his witch up and down. His eyes went from light gray filled with humor to dark gray filled with desire. "Very much so."

Hermione noticed his look. She needed a diversion. She wasn't ready for this yet. "How about a short tour before we get started? There is one room that I have been dying to see for years."

"Oh really?" He winked. "What room would that be?"

"The library of course."

"Of course dear. Alani," his house elf popped in. "Can you take Miss Hermione's bag to the library and have breakfast set out for us on the balcony."

"Yes Master Lucius," she waved at Hermione and popped away.

Lucius held out his hand, "Come dear. I'll take you on a tour then we can end in the library."

Hermione's head was swimming. There were so many bedrooms and parlors and even a ballroom. She knew this place was huge but never imagined what all laid on the inside. She felt Lucius stop and figured it was another office or sitting room.

"This is my bedroom," Lucius said nervously.

Hermione looked at the massive double doors and with all her Gryffindor courage asked, "Are you going to let me see inside?"

"Of course my dear." He opened the doors and they walked in.

The room took Hermione's breath away. It was done in rich jewel tones and dark wood that Hermione adored. This bedroom was as big as her flat. She focused her attention to the largest bed she has ever seen in her entire life.

"It's almost weird looking at the bed you shared with your ex-wife."

"Narcissa and I haven't shared a bed in many many years. This bed was bought after she decided she was in love with another man and moved her belongings to the other wing." Lucius explained.

"Oh. Since that's the case, that is a ridiculously large bed for one man," she laughed.

"Ridiculously large for me, yes. But not ridiculously large for us," he whispered in her ear. "Ready to see the bathroom?" Lucius asked changing the subject before he threw her on that bed.

"Oh Lucius, this bathroom is amazing."

The bathroom was done in neutral tones giving it a spa feel. To the left was a large shower with built in seats and many shower heads. In the middle was a large double sink and vanity. A door off to the side led to the toilet. On the right was heaven itself. A large Jacuzzi bathtub that would probably fit six people.

"Let me show you the closet. It's just as amazing," he led her out of the bathroom to the door to the right.

"Oh Merlin, Lucius! This is quite possible every girls dream." The size of this room amazed her. His things were on one side and the other was empty. There was a wide chaise lounge in the middle of the room.

"I do hope the shoe space is adequate for you. I heard a rumor that you have two rooms dedicated to shoes at your flat," Lucius teased.

It was the first time he hinted at her living with him at the manor let alone sharing this room. Hermione ignored the warm fuzzy feeling in her gut. "Hey, I only have one bedroom full of shoes. The other is full of books," she smiled.

"If it's not enough space we can just enlarge the room. Now let's head to the library. I'm famished."

"Holy Salazar Slytherin!" Hermione looked up in wonder.

Lucius laughed at her outburst, "That good huh?"

"You better believe it." Hermione walked along the wall of books. There was even a second floor of books with a cat walk. "Arranged by subject I see?" She looked at Lucius and he nodded. "Brilliant."

"When you are done having an orgasm over the library, I had Alani set up breakfast on the balcony."

Hermione blushed and headed for breakfast.

Lucius waited until Hermione ate half her breakfast before he brought up the wedding. "When would you like to have the wedding?"

"How about the end of May? I don't want to be that cliché June bride like everyone else."

"The end of May sounds wonderful. That gives us a little over a month to plan. I think we should get a wedding planner. They can help and do the things we can't while we are at work."

"That's a good idea but I want us to decide on colors and fashion."

"Any ideas so far?"

She smirked and stood up to get her bag from the library. Lucius figured she was done eating now and had the table cleared.

"Yes, I have a few ideas picked out," she laughed as she placed a giant stack of magazines in front of him.

After a few hours they decided on purple and gray for the colors and had several ideas on decorations they both liked.

Hermione sat back in her chair and looked around. "I think this might be my favorite spot, Lucius. I bet it's amazing to sit in a lounger with a good book. The grounds look amazing from here."

"I love this area. I spend a lot of my time doing what you just said."

Hermione's text alert went off. She grabbed her phone, "Oh I forgot I'm meeting Ginny."

"Oh," Lucius said trying not to sound disappointed.

"We are meeting for lunch and shopping."

"Ah. What are you shopping for if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well you see, I have a date tonight with this incredibly sexy man and I wanted to find something new," Hermione said. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "Although he didn't say where we were going or what time he was coming to get me," she whispered against his lips, not sure where her voice went.

Lucius kissed her hard. He got the idea that Hermione was attracted to him obviously but she's never said it on purpose. He pulled back, "Dinner fancy 7:30." Then he continued to bruise her lips with his kisses.

Hermione's phone went off again. She groaned when Lucius pulled away.

"Ginny is waiting dear," Lucius tucked a stray curl behind her ear. He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll walk you to the floo. I personally don't want to be on Mrs. Potter's bad side," he chuckled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for the reviews and alerts. Unfortunately I am caught up to my writing. I will try to keep writing chapters and posting. Warning there is full on smut in this chapter. Actually there will be smut from here on out. I'm not going to warn again. I mean come on people, these are newly engaged people. Haha! If you want to see their date outfits please visit my polyvore account. It's listed in my profile. Here's is the cheat link. Hermione's outfit: www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/everyone_has_match/set?id=48670959 Lucius' outfit: www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/everyone_has_match/set?id=48670995 Thank you again!**

Chapter 9

After an hour of no luck shopping they settled into a quiet corner of a new café in Dagon Alley.

"Ginny I need to ask you a question. Will you be my Matron of Honor?"

"Yes of course!" Ginny said enthusiastically. "Who are you going to have as your bridesmaids?"

"Actually it is going to be a very small wedding so it will only be you and Draco standing with us."

"Awe how sweet."

They ordered and Hermione leaned in real close. "I need to tell you what happened last night!"

Hermione whispered. Ginny raised an eyebrow and Hermione whispered everything that happened last night.

Ginny's eyes were big as saucers. "Holy shit 'Mione! That's so fucking hot! Maybe I'll make Harry watch a movie with me tonight," she winked.

"Ginny, everything is going so fast."

"Honey, I know it is but you need to just go with it. It's going to be okay. He's going to be your husband and you are in your twenties, you're not some randy out of control teenager. Plus it sounds like you're attracted to each other. I mean it sounds like sex is going to be nothing but brilliant."

"Thanks for the reassurance. Although I am extremely nervous about sex, that's not what I was talking about." The waiter came to deliver their lunch. "I'm talking about how I'm falling for him. He's so sweet and funny. I can have intellectual conversations with him and he doesn't treat me like a freak of nature because I was labeled with the damn Golden Trio. Damn it Ginny, I've only been put in this situation four days ago and I'm quite possibly falling in love with him. This isn't logical."

"Leave it to Hermione Granger to think feelings from the heart are logical. I'm telling you, this Ministry thing works. Did you really think Ron and Pansy would fall madly in love and have two sets of twins? It works 'Mione. That's why you weren't matched yet. Now finish eating and let's find you a come-fuck-me-Mr. Malfoy dress."

"What?"

"Face it 'Mione. You're losing your damn virginity real soon. I'm betting tonight. It will be about fucking time also. I can't wait to see how a thoroughly shagged Hermione acts."

"Wow. I literally have no words for you," Hermione laughed. "Seriously I'm so nervous."

"Awe don't be. At least he knows and from the sound of it he will be gentle and make it all about you. Ugh you have it so good. Mine and Harry's first time was awful. Poor kid was a bumbling idiot. Thank gods he got better. More than better actually," Ginny winked

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't want to hear about Harry having sex?"

"Oh but it's so good. Come on I'm buying lunch. Let's go find that dress. Let's go muggle."

Hermione stood in front of her mirror. She hoped she looked good. She found a short one shoulder black dress. She paired it with a pair of black peep toes and a black clutch. She had her hair pinned up and smoky eyes. Ginny said she looked like walking sex. Hermione shook her head and placed her wand in her clutch. She was still laughing when she walked in her living room and Lucius came through the floo.

"You look wonderful." Lucius came over a placed a kiss on her cheek. "This are for you," he said as he handed her a bouquet of purple flowers.

"Crocuses, they are so beautiful. Thank you." Hermione went to put them in a vase.

"I got them because they are purple and it's one of the colors we picked this morning. It's cheeky I know," Lucius admitted.

Hermione walked over to him and rubbed his cheek. "Awe. It's sweet not cheeky." She kissed him. "Is that the reason for this purple tie?" She asked as she rubbed an index finger over it.

"Possibly."

"You're so cute."

"Uh huh. So what were you laughing at?"

"Oh nothing. Just something Ginny said."

"Are you going to tell me?" He asked.

"Possibly," she smirked.

"Who's being cute now? We should go. We have reservations. Can we apparate from your flat?" She nodded. "Hang on tight."

Lucius took them to a French restaurant in muggle London. They were seated at a private table.

"You look beautiful tonight," Lucius said after the orders were taken and wine was poured.

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself."

"Thank you. So today might be marked as a first for you."

"What do you mean?"

"You actually had three meals in one day," he smirked.

"Oh shut it you," she laughed.

Dinner progressed nicely. They were talking and drinking wine when the server took their plates and said he had a surprise for the newly engaged couple.

"Do I get to hear what Ginny said yet?" Lucius asked.

Hermione pondered that for a second. "Sure. I mean it's not like you're some random guy plus the wine has given me a bit of courage. "Lucius chuckled at her explanation and waited. "She said I looked like walking sex."

Lucius choked on his sip of wine. "Excuse me." He coughed and pounded his chest. "I wasn't ready for that statement. She's absolutely correct."

The server brought them a dark chocolate cake with dark chocolate icing and raspberries. As Lucius thanked him and paid the check, Hermione couldn't believe how turned on she was. Maybe Ginny would be right and it would be tonight. She grabbed her fork and took a bite.

"Mmm…oh my gods," Hermione moaned and closed her eyes. She opened them when she heard a clank across from her. Lucius had dropped his fork and was looking at her with his mouth opened. "This cake is amazing. You need to take a bite." She got a piece on her fork, "Open up." Lucius let her feed him. "Good huh?"

"Yes it is. I'd rather watch you eat it. Better yet, I'd rather take you home and make you moan like that myself."

Hermione wanted this man and she wanted him now. With an innocent look she said, "Want to know what Ginny called this dress?"

He nodded his head as desire filled his eyes.

"She said this is a come-fuck-me-Mr. Malfoy dress."

Lucius stood up and grabbed Hermione's hand. They quickly left the restaurant and apperated to Hermione's flat.

He pushed her up against the wall of her living room and kissed her hard. His hands were roaming everywhere.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Oh yes," she panted.

"Where's your room?" She pointed to the right and Lucius picked her up and walked into her room. He placed her on the floor by her bed.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered against her lips before kissing her. He found the zipper of her dress and unzipped it. He pushed her dress off her shoulder and it fell to the floor. Lucius sucked in a breath. He's never seen anything so sexy as Hermione standing before him in black lingerie and heels.

"You have on too many clothes," She said as she stepped out of her dress that was pooled around her feet. She pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders. She loosened his tie as he took his jacket completely off. She slid his tie off and worked her fingers down his shirt undoing his buttons.

"Oh my," she said when she opened his shirt.

Lucius chuckled and took off his cuff links then finished taking off his shirt.

"You are exquisite," she whispered. She leaned in and kissed him across his chest as her fingers trailed down his abs to his belt buckle. She undid his belt and pants and they fell to his ankles. Her eyes widened when she saw the size of him through his dark green boxer briefs. "Oh Lucius," she moaned and ran a finger along his length.

Lucius growled. He couldn't stand there anymore. He took off his shoes, socks and pants before he picked her up and placed her on the bed. He crawled on top of her and kissed her, his tongue tangling with hers. He kissed his way down her neck stopping at the spot that made her moan last night. He nipped and sucked until he got his moan from her lips. He reached behind her and unhooked her black lace bra, tossing it to the floor. He sucked one nipple into his mouth then moved to the other and did the same. He continued down her body until he got to her black lace panties. She looked down at him and he smiled and winked at her before moving to her thigh and kissed her there. He heard her let out a small sound of frustration and he laughed.

He sat up on the back of his legs and raised her right leg up. "One time you will keep these on," he said as he took her shoe off. He put her leg down and raised the other. "But not tonight," He said as he took off the other one. "Now I can't wait to see what I didn't get to last night" He lightly ran his finger over her panties. "Tell me baby, are you as wet as you were last night?" He heard her moan. "What was that?" He put more pressure on his rubbing.

"More! I'm more wet than last night. Lucius touch me please."

"Of course my dear," he grabbed her panties and ripped them off. He plunged a finger into her dripping hole. He pumped it in and out as he laid down. Her arousal was intoxicating. He took out his finger and replaced it with his tongue. He knew right then he will be forever addicted to this woman. She arched up and placed her hands on his head. He moved his tongue in and out several times before licking his way up to her clit. He sucked on her clit and inserted two fingers inside her. He looked up at her. She now had one hand holding his head steady and the other pinching her nipple. He moaned in her pussy. He started moving his fingers faster and faster while taking turns sucking and flicking her clit with his tongue. He could tell she was close. He curled his fingers and found her g spot and started massaging it.

Hermione shot straight up. "Ahh Lucius! Oh yes, yes!" So far that was the most intense orgasm she ever felt. She fell back on the bed. Lucius crawled up next to her and kissed her on her damp forehead. Hermione was breathing hard. "Lucius. That. Was. So. Amazing," she said between breaths.

"Wait until I pound my cock into you," he whispered into her ear.

"We need to get these off," she slid a finger under the waistband of his boxers. He quickly got rid of them. "Lucius, I umm. I mean. Ugh," she lost all nerve at the sight of his bare dick.

"Hermione what's wrong, sweetheart?" He tried to pull her hands away from her face.

Behind her hands she mumbled, "You are so big. How is that going to fit?"

Lucius smiled at her innocence. "Honey it will fit. Everything will fit perfectly." He pulled her hands away and seen the embarrassment on her face. "Have you seen a naked man before?"

"Not in person but in books and stuff. You know, research."

"Did you do more research when you found out you were going to have sex with me?" She nodded yes. "Well my little bookworm let me show you some hands on research." He took her hand and brought it to his dick. He wrapped her hand around it and showed her how to move up and down.

"You feel so good. So hard," she whispered against his lips.

"For you. So fucking hard for you," Lucius moaned. He let go of her hand. She was pumping him slowly. Then she ran her thumb over the head of his penis and rubbed his pre cum over it. He grabbed her wrist.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. You did everything right. I need you to stop because I want to cum inside you."

"I want you so much, baby," she said.

He smiled because that was the first time she called him that. "Babe, do you want to do the contraception charm?" Lucius asked trying to steady himself.

"Yes. I just want to be married with you when we conceive our babies."

Lucius placed his hand on her abdomen and placed the charm.

"Lucius Malfoy did you just perform wandless magic?"

"Yes."

"Merlin, that's so fucking hot."

"Wandless magic turns you on?" he chuckled.

"The intelligence and patience it takes to learn it does."

"If that's the case," he waved his hand and the candles she had place around her room lit up.

"Lucius please."

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you to put your dick in me and show me what I've been missing."

"Good girl," Lucius smirked.

He placed himself between her legs. He pushed her thighs further apart and ran a finger down her slit then inserting it into her pussy making sure she was still wet. He took his finger out and grabbed his dick. He rubbed it up and down her pussy to tease her. When she bucked up for him he lined himself up to her hole. He pushed in slowly. He paused once the head of his cock was in. She was so tight. He pushed in more and felt resistance. She winced.

"Relax baby," He leaned forward and kissed her.

He moved his hand to her breast and pinched and rolled her nipple. When he felt her relax he thrust in all the way and waited.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Give me a minute."

He kissed and sucked on her neck until he felt her move her hips. He pulled out a little and thrust back in. He repeated a few more times until her pained expression changed to pleasure. He pulled almost all the way out. She wrapped her legs around him to try and push him back inside her. He smirked and slammed back home. He set a steady pace. Lucius wasn't sure how long he was going to last. She was so tight and the way she moved had him ready to reach his peak soon. He lifted her leg and put it up on his shoulder to get a different angle.

"Oh Lucius right there."

"Like that huh," he smirked. He reached down and rubbed her clit. He needed her to cum soon.

Hermione was on the edge. She felt so full and he was so amazing. He switched angles and started rubbing her clit. This was all too much for her. "I'm going to cum Lucius. Cum with me baby," she moaned. He pinched her clit and she was done, "Oh yes! Oh oh ahhh Lucius..." Hermione came hard.

Two more thrust, "Ah Hermione. Yes baby." Lucius came inside her.

When he was able to move he pulled his empty cock out of her and rolled them over so they were facing each other. He leaned in and kissed her softly. "You are an amazing woman," he said while rubbing her cheek.

"You are an amazing man," she smiled. "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"For giving me the most wonderful first time."

"Thank you for saving it," he kissed her forehead. He reached down and pulled the blankets over them. He lay on his back and she snuggled on his chest. "We should probably get sleep. I know I'm going to need all my energy and sanity tomorrow."

"You are correct. Goodnight Lucius," she kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight Hermione," he whispered. "Um babe? I guess I should have asked if you wanted me to stay."

"Yes, I want you to stay."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the lack of updates. This has been a really busy weekend. I have a season pass to the amusement park here and I was there Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Many thanks again. Here's the cheat link to their outfits. Hermione's; www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/everyone_has_match/set?id=48916546 Lucius';** **www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/everyone_has_match/set?id=48916589 Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Lucius woke up way to early. He looked down and his heart swelled at the beauty in his arms. He quietly extracted himself from her arms and headed to her loo. He grabbed a pain potion after he was finished and placed it on the nightstand next to him. He slid back into bed and she immediately cuddled back up to him. He couldn't wait until he could do this every night. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep with thoughts of falling in love with her.

Hermione woke up and smiled against her human pillow. Last night was beyond anything she could have ever imagined. She ran her hand up and down his abs. Lucius had a very nice body. His muscles were defined but not extremely. He had that sexy "V" cut down his pelvis. Hermione decided she is going to have a hard time keeping her hands off of him from now on. She ran a finger down the definition of his pelvis.

"I don't think your body is ready to handle another go," he spoke softly. It took all his control not to flip her over and have his way with her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were awake," Hermione said. She had a look like she got caught in the cookie jar.

"Hermione, don't ever apologize for touching me. I love that you feel comfortable with me. How's your body feeling?"

Hermione rose up so that she was eye to eye with him, "I'm a little sore." She kissed him.

"I thought you might be. I got this for you when I woke up a few hours ago." He handed her the pain potion.

"Thank you," she drank the contents of the vial. "Have you been up that long?"

"No, I went back to sleep. I woke up with you violating my chest," he laughed.

"Hey," she laughed. She ran her hand over his chest. Her thumb grazed his nipple. She heard him suck in a breath. Knowing she caused him pleasure made her feel brave. She leaned down and licked his nipple. His hand gripped her hips. She threw a leg over so she was straddling his hips. She kissed him hard. She tugged at his lower lip with her teeth. She tangled her tongue with his.

Lucius pulled back from her, "I thought you were sore. I don't want to hurt you."

"The potion helped," she kissed him again. She reached between them and stroked his hard cock. "Now let me give you a reward for what you have to endure today." They both let out a small chuckle. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her abdomen and waited until he said the charm.

Hermione rubbed the head of his penis along her slit teasing them both. Then she sank down without warning. Both of them gasped. She started to move. She slowly rose up and down. She felt Lucius thrust his hips up as she went down.

"Oh baby. So deep," she moaned. She reached up and massaged her breasts and pinched her nipples.

Lucius couldn't handle this anymore. He sat up and took a nipple into his mouth while thrusting up faster. He reached between them and started rubbing her clit.

"Oh Lucius! Yes! Yes!" Hermione came hard and fast.

"Mmm. Hermione," he grunted as he followed her.

"Yes, I think that might make up for today," he said against her chest. "Maybe. You might need to make it up to me again later tonight."

"If I must, Mr. Malfoy," she laughed. She climbed off of him and laid down.

He laid down facing her. "Last night you said babies. 'When we conceive our babies.' How many kids do you want to have? We've never talked about it."

"I would like to have at least two. I grew up as an only child. Although it was fine with me, I would always look at Ron and wonder what it would be like to have a sibling. How many do you want?"

"I never thought past our recommended one. I didn't think you would want to have more kids with me. But since you do, I don't care how many. We could have fifteen if you would want to."

"I think fifteen would be about one or ten too many," she laughed.

"What time do we have to be at the Weasley's?"

She looked at her muggle alarm clock. "Not for another five hours."

"Plenty of time for a nap. Come here," he pulled her back towards his chest.

"That sounds delightful." She closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

She was going to kill him. She looked in her mirror again. She grabbed her green scarf and wrapped it around her neck. Hermione headed to her "shoe room" to grab her low cut blue converse that matched her shirt. Once she had them on she sat on the couch legs crossed and arms folded across her chest. She waited.

Lucius stepped out from Hermione's floo. "You look-Um is something wrong?" She looked mad.

"Is there something wrong?" She stood up and stalked over to him. "I would say so. I'm so mad at you right now."

"What did I do?"

"This!" She pulled her scarf at her neck. "They won't go away. I can't glamour them and muggle or magical make up doesn't work either."

Lucius bit his lip trying not to laugh. He looked at the love bites he left on her neck. "Let me try," he placed his fingers over them and tried every cover up spell he knew. They only faded for a split second then reappeared again. "That's so weird."

"That's so weird! That's all you can say?"

"I'm sorry?"

Hermione huffed and tied her scarf tighter to cover them up.

"I really like you wearing a scarf by the way." She raised an eyebrow at him. "I can do this," he grabbed the scarf and pulled her to him. He kissed her lightly. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "It was worth it though, correct? Me sucking on your neck. You love it. I hear you moan, I know." He nipped and licked right below her ear.

"Oh Lucius," she moaned.

He stepped back from her, "Should we be heading over now?"

"Insufferable man," she mumbled.

Hermione stepped out of the floo then followed by Lucius. They were greeted by a very tired looking Astoria.

"Hello guys," she said. Astoria was sitting in a chair with her feet propped up.

"Hello Astoria. How are you feeling?" Lucius asked.

"Eh, not feeling so well. I'm having false contractions and the healer sent me home on bed rest. I'm tired of being in that house so I promised Draco I would sit here. It's nice to look at something different."

"Tori, I swear if you are still having these pains I'm going to that damn hospital and causing an uproar," Draco said as her walked into the living room. "Oh, hello Father, 'Mione." He handed Astoria a glass of water.

"Don't be stupid, Draco. I'm fine. Bye the way Lucius, nice trainers," Astoria giggled.

"It's nice to see Father let loose. Is this 'Mione's influence?"

"You should have seen him Friday night. He came over in pajama pants!"

Draco scrunched up his face, "I don't think I want to know about that."

"We watched a movie, Draco." Hermione looked at Lucius and he cocked an eyebrow up. "Eventually we did," she blushed.

"Oh I love pj movie nights at Hermione's!" Astoria said. "I miss those. We should have one after this baby comes out."

"What are you going to do once you pop?" Ginny asked coming into the room.

"Pj movie night," Hermione laughed.

"Father, I think we need to go find the men. We just got out numbered and that's not a good thing around here."

"Sounds like a plan. Lead the way to the men," Lucius laughed.

Hermione waited until the guys were out of the house. "I have a slight problem that maybe you experienced witches can help me out with." They both looked at her. She sat on the couch and Ginny followed. She took off her scarf and showed them her neck. "They won't go away!"

"Merlin, did he use you as a buffet?" Ginny asked laughing.

"That looks like it was one hot feast," Astoria said with a straight face.

"What?" Ginny and Hermione said together laughing.

"Sorry. I've just been so damn horny lately. Hormones. Plus Draco cut me off this morning after our third time."

"Three times this morning!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Draco is a very…sexual man. Hopefully, for you 'Mione, he takes after his father," Astoria smiled.

"Wow, that's just way too much information Astoria. Seriously though, I've tried everything magical and muggle to try and cover them up. Any hints or is there something I'm not doing right?"

"Unfortunately there is nothing you can do. It happens when you are with a powerful wizard. I only know because Harry does it to me. It's like they are claiming you and their magic takes over. Your marks stay until they fade. It's annoying and barbaric but getting there is totally worth it."

"How did I not know of this?" Hermione asked.

"Did you have a reason to look it up?" Hermione shook her head no. "There you go. Plus I was too embarrassed to ask anyone."

"This is so unfair," Hermione tied her scarf back.

"So…'Mione. What came after those love bites?" Ginny asked raising her eyebrows up and down.

"Thank you!" Astoria said wiggling in her seat.

"Well…umm," Hermione's face was bright red.

"You lost it?" Ginny asked.

"Yes I did."

"How was it?" Astoria asked.

"Amazing," she said as she laid back into the couch.

"Did you only do it one time?" Ginny asked.

"Last night yes. Then again this morning."

"Is he big?" Ginny whispered.

"Ginny! That's my father-in-law!" Astoria said then giggled. "So…is he?"

"I thought he was going to split me in two."

All three girls were giggling hysterically when Ron came through the floo with Mikah and Madie the one year old twins. Shortly after Pansy came with Brady and Breckon the three year old twins.

"Mione, heard about your match. You good?" Ron asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Come on boys and my princess lets go find Grandma Molly!"

Pansy plopped down on the sofa, "What are you ladies giggling at?"

"Hermione had sex with Lucius. Sounds like son took after father," Astoria laughed.

"Lucky little witch." Then she joined the giggling.

They decided they better go outside and save Molly from all the kids. Hermione and Pansy hoisted Astoria up out of the chair while Ginny grabbed her glass. They made it to the kitchen when Astoria bent over in pain.

"Stu…stupid fake contractions!" She growled. "Okay I'm ready. No one better tell Draco about this. Sometimes I feel like I want to have her already so Draco will get off my ass."

They had Astoria seated in a lounger with her feet propped up when Draco spotted them.

"Busted," Ginny mumbled.

"ASTORIA!" Draco yelled.

"Oh he used your full name. You're in trouble now. Is that a vein popping out of his forehead?" Pansy joked.

"It is super cute that he's the only one you allow to call you Tori," Hermione smiled.

"That's because he's good in bed," she explained.

"I don't want to hear his wrath. I'm going to go find my favorite pint size people. Good luck," Hermione said.

The kids were playing in the field. They were chasing a snitch that was charmed just for them. Hermione sat down on the grass next to Molly. She was snuggling her granddaughter.

"Hello Molly."

"Oh Hermione dear, how are you doing?"

"I'm great. How are you?"

"Wonderful. I have nothing to complain about. I was surprised to see Lucius Malfoy at the Burrow. I was even more surprised when he shook Arthur's hand and they are getting along like childhood friends. Does he make you happy so far?"

"Molly, it's only been a few days but I feel like it's meant to be."

"Of course it is. I don't agree with the Ministry forcing young adults into marriage but the system works. Look at all my grandbabies."

Just then two of those grandbabies came running towards Hermione.

"Aunt 'Mione!" Three year old James and two year old Albus yelled together.

Lucius turned his head when he heard Harry and Ginny's kids yell Hermione's name. He watched as she let them tackle her to the ground. She rolled them over and started tickling them.

"How can you be worried about raising another child when your partner is her?" Draco nudged his father.

"That is true. I got blessed that my second chance is with her. I can't say it enough. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to join her."

The boys struggled away from Hermione's attack and went back to play. Lucius sat next to Hermione on the grass.

"Hey," she leaned over and kissed him.

"I saw you got attacked. I thought I would come over on a rescue mission but the boys freed themselves before I could save them."

"Lucius, that's funny," Molly smiled as she got up. "I'm going to go check on food and set everything out."

"Oh Molly, let me come help," Hermione started to get up.

"No need dear. You just sit and relax with your fiancé and enjoy the view. I'll grab Ginny and Pansy. Maybe even Draco so he'll leave Astoria alone," she laughed as she walked away.

"What are you staring at?"

"I'm enjoying the view. Just like Molly said," Lucius said not taking his eyes from her.

"I think she meant the kids. I think it was a big hint."

"Well, don't I have to enjoy this view to make that view?"

"Seems logical."

Lucius rubbed his hand around Hermione's back as they watched the kids play.

A little while later Molly called everyone to the table to eat. They sat at a long picnic table while the kids sat at a lower table. Everyone was enjoying themselves and a few were arguing over Quidditch matches.

Hermione leaned into Lucius, "Think we should ask now?" He shook his head yes.

"Draco and Astoria." They both looked at Hermione. "Lucius and I were wondering if it would be okay with you if Scorpius could be our ring bearer."

"Oh 'Mione of course!" Astoria beamed.

"Thank you. Pansy and Ron? We were also wondering if Madie could be our flower girl."

"Absolutely 'Mione," Ron said.

They talked a little about the wedding until Harry spoke up, "Excuse me. Ginny and I have something to tell everyone."

"We are having another baby!" Ginny squealed.

Congratulations were given out and the men toasted with fire whiskey.

"Is there ever going to be a moment when no one is pregnant?" Astoria snickered.

"Probably not. Hermione will be the next one," Pansy smirked.

"I think you need another set of twins Pansy," Hermione smirked back.

"Don't you dare curse me Hermione Granger!" Everyone was laughing at her horrified look.

Lucius and Hermione stayed a few more hours until Lucius whispered in her ear, "How about we apperate to the manor and practice working on those babies?"

"Practice does make perfect," she replied. "Well we are going to head out. It was so nice seeing everyone again."

After all the good byes and hugs were given out Lucius grabbed Hermione's around the waist and apperated them to the sitting room in the manor. He immediately kissed her. It was a slow sensual kiss. A kiss that felt like a lifetime.

Hermione pulled away, "Do you know how sexy you look in jeans?"

"Not as sexy as you do my dear," He walked her backwards until her legs hit the couch. She laid down and he braced himself on his elbows on top of her. He kissed her again. His hand traveled to the hem of her shirt and he raised it up over her bra. He started massaging her breast and pinching her nipple through her bra. He grinded his hips into hers.

"Oh Lucius I want…" Hermione moaned when she felt his hard cock through both sets of denim.

"What do you want baby?"

She slipped her hand down the front of his jeans and underwear. She grabbed his naked dick. "This. I want this," she said as she started rubbing her hand up and down his length.

"Mmm Hermione so good," He leaned his head down and took her bra covered nipple in his mouth. There were so into each other they didn't notice the floo.

"Oh for the love of Salazar Slytherin!" Draco screeched. "I think I'm blind!"

"Oh my! Draco!" Hermione screamed as she pulled her hand out of Lucius' pants.

"Damn it Draco," Lucius grumbled while trying to cover Hermione up. "What's wrong with you?"

Draco had his hand covering his eyes, "Tori went into labor after you left. I'm here to tell you. Is it safe yet?"

"Yes," Lucius said and Draco uncovered his eyes. "Why aren't you at the hospital with your wife?"

"She volunteered me to come get you. I think I'm driving her nuts. So I'm going to go now. I'll see you two kids soon?"

"Yes we will be there shortly," Lucius answered. After Draco left, Lucius looked at Hermione. She had her hands covering her face. "Honey, are you okay?" She shook her head no. "It's ok. He'll get over it. Please don't be embarrassed. I'm sure you've walked in on him and Astoria many times since they can't keep their hand off each other."

"It's not the same. I'm his friend and I had my hand down his father's pants. His father was sucking on my breast!"

"Babe, yes you are his friend but you had your hand down your fiancés pants and your fiancé was sucking on your breast. It's the same." He pulled her hands away from her face. "And we will finish this when we get back from the hospital. Maybe in a bed this time."

"He's going to give me hell about this."

"Probably so. Come let's go. I can't wait until I get to see my first granddaughter."


	11. Chapter 11

**I promise I'm still alive and I have not abandoned this! I've just been really busy. Work had been tiring me out and every time I have a moment to sit at home I'm just not in the mood to write. I hope I get out of this funk soon. I think I'm having a hard time because I'm trying to figure out where I'm going with this and how to pace it. I just need to not worry about it and just write. I'm trying to do that for you guys! Thanks for all the reviews and having my story on alert. It means so much to me! Oh and thanks for not yelling at me or noticing that I had Ginny announce she was pregnant a couple days after she was taking a shot of fire whiskey! HAHA!**

Chapter 11

Lucius and Hermione walked into the waiting room and saw Ginny and Harry.

"How is she doing?" Lucius asked.

"Shockingly she's pretty far along," Ginny said. "Her Healer shouldn't have sent her home today. She's been in labor all day."

"Excuse me? Is that Healer available?" Lucius was furious. You could see the fire in his eyes.

"No he's not," Harry spoke up. "Don't worry Lucius, Draco let him have it. Then I did and then they fired him."

"Good. Thank you Harry."

"Can we go see her?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, of course. Draco told us you were on your way so we decided to wait for you." Ginny answered.

They walked in the room and Astoria was sitting forward while Draco was rubbing her lower back.

"I love you so much, Tori. You are an amazing woman," Draco said as her placed a kiss on her neck.

"She's early, Drake. What if something goes wrong?"

"We will handle everything together baby," Draco looked at the door. "Look, the rest of our support team has arrived."

Astoria looked up, "Hello Lucius. Hey 'Mione."

"Hey, how are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"I'm ready to see my baby girl," Astoria said with tears in her eyes.

"Is Scorpius with Molly?" Lucius asked.

"Yes. She has all the boys including Ron's. They wanted a sleepover and Molly agreed. I think she's gone mental," Harry answered.

"She's not mental. She's an incredible woman. She raised six boys and Red over there. I'm sure that was no easy task," Draco stated.

"Gee thanks Draco," Ginny laughed.

The mediwitch came in as they were all laughing at Draco's comment.

"Oh we have a couple more visitors. I'm going to need all visitors to stand on the other side of the curtain while I check Mrs. Malfoy."

Lucius, Hermione, Ginny and Harry walked to the other side of the curtain and waited. A few minutes later she pulled back the curtain.

"Mrs. Malfoy I'm going to go get Healer Johnson because you, my dear, are ready to deliver. Friends and family please say your well wishes and move to the waiting room. Thank you."

They gave Astoria and Draco hugs and encouraging words and headed to the waiting room. They chose a spot in the corner that had two small couches that were perpendicular to each other. Harry and Ginny sat on one and Hermione and Lucius sat on the other.

"How long after we left did she go into labor?" Lucius asked.

"It seemed as soon as your apperated her water broke. Everyone was in a bit of chaos and the kids started crying. Mom told us to get out of there and she will calm the kids. Once they got Astoria settled she made Draco go get you two," Ginny said.

"He came back pretty startled. Like he had seen a ghost or something," Harry snickered.

"Yeah, he just kept mumbling 'That's my Father and my 'Mione. That's not right." Ginny said. Harry lost his cool and was busting out laughing. Ginny soon followed.

"He told you!" Hermione yelled.

"Well not exactly. Astoria asked him what he was whining about. He told her and said he was never going back there again. We were listening in," Harry chuckled.

"Sorry 'Mione I didn't want to but I married the boy who snoops and he dragged me into it. Although I must say Lucius, way to go. Our 'Mione needed some hot sex in her life."

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm glad to be of service for that," Lucius chuckled and put his arm around Hermione.

"I hope I have that stamina when I get as old as you Lucius," Harry teased.

"One must start with polished allurement, Potter." Lucius said with an aristocrat voice.

"Touché Malfoy," Harry replied. Both of them started laughing.

"So how far along are you, Ginny?" Hermione wanted to get the attention off their sex life.

"Umm…" Ginny bit her lip, "Two months."

"That means…"

"Yes I've been drinking alcohol here and there. My Healer said the baby will be fine since it's so early in the pregnancy."

"Do you want a girl or do you just want to stick with boys?" Lucius asked.

"I don't mind boys. Another one would be fine with me but I would love to have a little baby Lily," Ginny said. Harry leaned over and placed his hand on her belly and kissed her.

Lucius watched the love between Harry and Ginny. He knew one day that would be him and Hermione sharing that moment and he was ready. He pulled her in closer and kissed the top of her head. When she looked up at him with a smile that reached her eyes something tugged in his chest.

An hour later Draco came bursting through the door, "We are all ready for you guys to come meet the newest member." Everyone got up to follow him. "Wait until you see her. She's beautiful. She looks exactly like Tori," he beamed.

Draco walked into the room first. He went to his wife and kissed her before taking their daughter. "Father, I would like you to meet your granddaughter Astraea Gemma Malfoy." He placed Astraea in Lucius' arms.

"She's so beautiful," Lucius whispered. Lucius looked at the angel in his arms. She did have Astoria's features and her brown hair. "I can't wait to spoil you rotten," Lucius said as he stroked her cheek.

Hermione tried to blink back the tears. She was never around Lucius when Scorpius was born so this is her first time seeing Lucius holding a baby. The image of him holding Astraea was breathtaking. She leaned in closer to get a better look at her.

"She is beautiful," she whispered.

"Want to hold her?" Lucius asked. He placed Astraea in Hermione's arms when she shook her head yes.

"She's so tiny. Everything is obviously okay since we are all in here, correct?'' Hermione asked.

"Everything is perfect. They believe the Healer had my delivery day wrong also. She's measuring only to be a month early," Astoria said. "They said she is doing great for even that."

"Of course she is. She's a Malfoy. We bounce back with determination," Lucius chuckled.

"Oh geez it's getting suffocating in here with this Malfoy ego getting bigger and bigger. Let me have a turn with the precious one," Ginny joked.

Hermione handed the baby to Ginny then immediately had arms around her. She leaned back against Lucius's chest. She smiled as she watched Ginny and Harry coo over Astraea.

It was a couple hours later when Hermione yawned mid-sentence. "Let's get you home so you can sleep," Lucius said.

"It is getting pretty late," Hermione agreed.

They said their congratulations and good byes before they flooed to Hermione's.

Once they stepped out of the floo Lucius grabbed Hermione and kissed her. His kiss was slow he didn't leave any part of her mouth unexplored.

When Lucius pulled away Hermione was light headed and stumbled into him, "Whoa. What was that for?" She chuckled.

"Hermione, watching you hold Astraea made me want to admit something I've been telling myself it's too soon for." Lucius took a deep breath, "Hermione, I love you so much. I can't wait for you to be my wife and we start a family."

"I love you too, Lucius." Hermione leaned up and kissed him. "I don't know how it happened so fast. I kept telling myself that it's not possible but my heart told me otherwise. I'm absolutely in love with you."

Lucius picked her up and carried her bridal style to her bed. He laid her down and climbed on top of her. He kissed her lips then her jaw. When he got to her neck he mumbled a spell.

"Lucius?"

"Yes dear," Lucius kissed her love bites and was kissing down to her collar bone.

"Where did our clothes go?"

Lucius pointed to the chair by her closet. Then took her left nipple into his mouth.

"Mmm…Good…Job," She moaned.

Lucius stopped sucking on her nipple, "Is that for my magic or my mouth?" He teased then started on her right nipple.

"Both," she said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He gave her nipple a little bit more attention before he kissed further down to her belly. He kissed around her belly button before dipping his tongue in. He kissed further down until he got to her womanhood. Lucius raised up a bit to spread her legs apart.

"Lucius…"she said as she tried to cover herself with her hands.

"Please don't be embarrassed love. Let me take care of you," Lucius whispered.

Hermione moved her hands away and he bent her knees and spread her legs out further. She was opened up for him. She was also dripping wet for him.

"You are so beautiful," he told her.

Lucius leaned down and placed kisses on her outer lips before he placed one against her opening. He dipped his tongue into her hole a few times then ran his tongue up to her clit. Hermione bucked her hips up when his tongue hit her clit. He grabbed her hips with both hands to keep her still. He moved his tongue back down to her opening. He started fucking her with his tongue as he moved one hand down to her clit to massage it.

"Oh…Lucius," she moaned and she ran her fingers into his hair.

Lucius could tell she was almost at climax. He pulled his tongue out and moved his hand away. He smirked at her groan.

"Baby I need to cum. Please make me cum," Hermione panted.

Lucius plunged two fingers into her soaking hole. He put his lips around her clit and flicked it with his tongue.

"Ah…Oh," she moaned.

Lucius curled his fingers around and found her g-spot and started sucking her clit.

"Lucius!" Hermione screamed his name as she orgasm.

Lucius pulled his fingers out and licked up her flowing juices.

"You taste so wonderful," he whispered as he placed random kisses back up her body. He pushed into her not waiting for her to come down from her climax. "You feel wonderful also," he said before capturing her lips.

Hermione's senses were on overload. The feel of Lucius' hard cock entering in and out of her sensitive vagina had her almost cumming again. Then he kissed her and she could taste herself on his lips. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes, "I love you so much, Lucius."

Lucius smiled, "I love you too, Hermione."

Lucius stopped his thrusting and pulled out of her. He guided her to flip over and get on her knees. He ran his hands over her ass.

Hermione looked back at Lucius. He grabbed her hips and pulled her into his thrust. She gasped and her eyes rolled back into her head. "Mmm. Baby that feels so good," she moaned as she took over pushing herself back to him.

"You like that?" Lucius reached around her and started rubbing her clit with his fingers. "How about this baby?"

"Oh Lucius," Hermione was at her breaking point again with his deep thrusting and his fingers doing magical things with her clitoris.

Lucius bent forward and whispered into her ear, "Cum for me love. Cum for me with my name on your lips. Cum for me and tell me how much you love me." Lucius rose up and quickened his pace. He was slamming into her trying to hold himself back from cumming first.

"Ah Lucius! Oh! I love you so much! Ahh!"

Lucius couldn't hold back anymore. The feel of Hermione's pussy contracting around his dick with her orgasm had him emptying his seed into her. He pulled out of her and Hermione collapsed under him.

"Honey are you okay?" He chuckled.

"Oh yes," she replied with her face in the pillow.

Lucius laughed and pulled the covers down. He lay down and pulled Hermione to her spot on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and picked up a curl and wrapped it around his finger.

"I want to do this every night," he said.

"What have amazing sex?"

"Well, I was talking about snuggling with you every night. But we can have amazing sex every night, every morning, and every afternoon if you want."

"Sounds like a wonderful plan," Hermione yawned. She looked up and him, "Goodnight Lucius. I love you."

"I love you too Hermione. Goodnight baby."

Lucius woke up to the most horrifying sound he's ever witnessed.

"What the bloody hell is that?"

"It's my muggle alarm clock," Hermione leaned over Lucius to turn it off.

"That's the most obnoxious noise I've ever heard."

"It's meant to be so you will wake up," Hermione said then leaned up to kiss Lucius. "I love waking up in your arms every morning. I can't wait until we get married and I get to have you every morning."

"Why wait? Move in now and you can _have _me every morning. In fact…" Lucius rolled Hermione over so she was under him. He rubbed his very hard erection over her vagina. "You can have me right now."

"You are smooth," Hermione laughed. "I need to get ready for work. We don't have time."

"I'll be quick."


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's another chapter. Finally huh? I'm just throwing this up. Sorry if there are mistakes. Thank you all for reading my story. I might be getting a new position at work which cuts out my down time when I did write but I get out earlier. Hope I can get back into this story.**

Chapter 12

The next few weeks flew by quickly. Hermione had many meetings with their wedding consultant. Everything with the wedding seems to be going according to plan. Not so much with work. They had huge leads on finding a group of hidden death eaters and her department was under a lot of stress. Almost everyone in the Auror department was working overtime. Hermione hardly got to see Lucius. He had to come to her office to see him. Half the time it was with the wedding coordinator. Lucius put Draco in charge of making sure Hermione ate in exchange for checking up on Astoria and the kids.

Hermione was done explaining to Harry and Draco that all their leads somehow ended with a dead end and now had to start all over at square one when an owl tapped on her window. She went to retrieve the letter and sat at her desk to read it.

"Shit!" Hermione yelled.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"I forgot about the lease on my flat. My landlord sent me a farewell owl to confirm my last day which is tomorrow. Fuck!" Hermione placed her hands in her head. "How did I forget this?"

Harry looked at Draco and Draco pulled his phone out. "I got it. Go take care of her."

Lucius signed the last paper of a contract that will be making his company even more money when his text alert went off. He picked up his phone and noticed it was Draco.

**Draco: Hermione is homeless. It would be in our best interest if you could get to Mione's office now. She's having a meltdown.**

** Lucius: On my way.**

Lucius stepped through Hermione's floo and found Harry and Draco trying to calm down his sobbing fiancé. He walked over to her and the boys moved away. Lucius picked Hermione up from her chair. He sat down and placed her on his lap. She immediately grabbed onto him and cried harder. He placed his chin on the top of her head and was rubbing his hand across her back.

"We will tell Sylvia and Brent not to interrupt and have all communications on hold until Hermione says otherwise," Harry said.

"Thank you," Lucius said then the boys left.

Lucius continued to rub circles along her back. Her crying was beginning to fade.

"Hermione dear, what's wrong?"

"This is such a bad day," Hermione said into his chest. "This damn case had me and my team so strung out for weeks all for nothing. We are now back to square one. I just got an owl from my landlord that reminded me my lease was up and as of tomorrow I don't have a home. And to top it all off, I still don't have a dress. Our wedding is only weeks away! What am I going to do?"

"I'm sorry about work. I wish I could help you out. I have a solution for your living arrangement. Move in with me. You are going to anyway and I've asked you many times already."

"Are you sure? I just assumed you would want to be married when I moved in. You know, keep it traditional with pureblood rules and such."

"I would hope you noticed by now I no longer follow many pureblood rules," Lucius laughed.

"I suppose," Hermione smiled.

"As for your dress issue, if you can't go shopping tell our coordinator what style you want and have her bring samples to the manor or to your office. We are paying Miss Gwendolyn very well to do this for us. I'm sure she will have no problem with this request."

"Good idea." She leaned up to kiss him, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

Hermione got up and straddled Lucius' lap. She was so glad she wore a skirt today. It was going to make what she was about to do so much easier. Hermione kissed Lucius. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and he let her have access to his mouth. She used her tongue to explore his mouth. She ran her hands down to his belt and started to undo it.

Lucius pulled back, "Baby what are you doing?"

"It's been a week since we have shagged," Hermione said still working on his pants. "We are not getting interrupted until I say so. Right now I say I want your cock inside me," she whispered.

Hermione released his from his pants and boxers. She pulled her skirt up to her hips and pushed her lace panties to the side. She lined herself up to him and sunk down on his penis. She heard a low growl come from the back of his throat. Hermione grabbed his shoulders and slowly rode him up and down.

"Gods I missed you," she panted.

Lucius missed being inside his witch. He missed her warmth. The feel of her inner walls clenching around him and the feel of lace rubbing on his dick had Lucius hissing. He wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer. Lucius grabbed her hips and set a faster pace. He bucked his hips up when she came down.

"Cum for me baby," Lucius whispered in her ear.

"Oh Lucius!" Hermione screamed.

"Uh Hermione!" Lucius emptied himself into her.

Hermione placed her forehead against his.

"I don't ever want to go that long without you," Lucius said between breaths.

"Moving day tomorrow I guess," Hermione smiled.

"We should probably start tonight. I'm sure that shoe room will take one day at least," Lucius joked.

"Ha. Ha." Hermione playfully smacked him on his chest then raised herself off his lap. She fixed her skirt as Lucius put himself back into his pants.

"Feeling better?" Lucius walked over and put his arms around her.

"Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome. You can use me for therapy sex anytime you need."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, "You are so adorable, Lucius Malfoy."

"Adorable?" Lucius snorted. "Hardly."

"Whether you like it or not you are adorable."

"Yes well, you are the only one that gets to call me adorable. I'll hex everyone else." Lucius kissed her on the top of her head. "Can I take you to dinner tonight?"

"I need to pack. Remember?"

"How about I take you to dinner and I'll send over the house elves? Don't look at me like that. They will be more than happy to move you over. They love you. Have them pack up everything but your shoe room and your bedroom. I'll tell Alani to unpack everything and incorporate in the manor. She loves decorating."

"Only if you're sure it won't burden them."

"It won't my dear. I'll send them over before I come to get you for dinner. You can talk to them yourself."

"You know I will. Now get out of my office. I'm sure Sylvia and Brent are dying to find out why I can't be bothered. It's a good thing my office has a permanent silencing charm." She leaned into him, "Thank you for helping me calm down and fixing everything. I love you."

"You are welcome." He kissed her hard. "I love you too."

The next morning Hermione was lying in her bed alone. She smiled as she recalled Lucius' face when she shooed him out of her flat last night. He was not a happy wizard. She wanted to spend her last night here alone. She knew it was silly but she just wanted to close this chapter of her life alone. When they came back to her flat after dinner she was shocked to see all her belongings gone. The house elves moved everything over to the manor except her bedroom, personal bedroom, and of course her shoe room. Hermione needed Lucius to leave as soon as they got there she didn't want him to see the tears that were threatening to fall. She didn't want him to think they were tears of regret. They were more tears of joy. Tears of leaving her old life and starting a new one. A life with a husband and children. Hermione laid on her back staring at the ceiling with the biggest smile on her face. This is how Ginny found her.

"What has you so damn happy this morning?" Ginny asked as she climbed onto Hermione's bed and lay down next to her.

"I can't believe it's finally happening Ginny. I'm going to be living at Malfoy Manor."

"I know it's crazy. Imagine all the rooms you can shag your brains out in."

"You're impossible," Hermione laughed.

"Sorry. I think it's this pillow. Is this Lucius' cologne?" Ginny grabbed the pillow from under her head and held it over her face and inhaled. "Gods that smells wonderful," Ginny said muffled by the pillow.

"Give that to me." Hermione grabbed the pillow and smelled it.

"If Harry wore that cologne we would have like fifteen kids."

Hermione hit Ginny with the pillow. "How many times do I have to tell you I don't want to hear about Harry having sex?" She kept hitting Ginny with the pillow.

"Ha-ha! This is no way to treat a woman with child," Ginny laughed.

"That's the only thing saving you," Hermione laughed and hugged the pillow to her chest.

"Will we get to do this anymore?" Ginny asked seriously.

"Do what?"

"This," Ginny waved her hand between Hermione and herself. "I always come over if I need a break from my husband and boys. We have girl time. We lay in bed and talk or have movie nights. I will truly miss that."

"Oh Gin," Hermione put her head on Ginny's shoulder. "We will always have girl time. Hell, we could always take a vacation on the other wing of the manor."

"That house is so bloody big."

"Yes, it is." Hermione agreed.

They stayed that way for a few minutes until Ginny smacked Hermione's butt. "Let's get to work."

"Owe Gin that hurt," Hermione pretended to pout.

"Tough. Now get dressed and go get me a box so I can start working on your bathroom. You can start shrinking all those damn shoes and box them up."

"You sure are bossy."

"Mione I'm married to Harry Potter. I have two boys that are half Harry Potter. I have to be bossy to keep my sanity."

"You are the bravest woman I know," Hermione said trying to keep a straight face.

"Get dressed!" Ginny yelled then kicked Hermione out of bed.

Several hours later they had all of Hermione's things packed in boxes and shrunken down to fit into two bags.

"Are you ready?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked around her flat. She didn't have much attachment to her flat. She was hardly here. "Yes, I'm ready." Hermione took a deep breath.

"You okay?"

"I'm nervous about living with another person. I have to learn how to quit my workaholic tendencies. Am I going to make it?"

"You're going to be fine. You will actually have someone to come home to. It's a wonderful feeling knowing you have someone that is waiting to see you or you waiting to see them. You've been waiting for this for three years. Let's do this already."

"Thank you. I'm rather curious to see how Alani arranged my things into the manor."

**I like to keep Lucius' business a mystery. Kinda like Barney from How I Met Your Mother. I have no idea what he does. He just makes a lot of money. HAHA**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's Chapter 13! Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy. Thank you for all the reviews and alerts!**

Chapter 13

Lucius leaned against the door frame of their closet watching Hermione arrange her shoes. His closet seemed homier. The whole manor did actually. Alani did a wonderful job integrating Hermione's things. Her personal pictures of her with Harry's family and Draco's family brought warmth and love to the manor. It was a feeling he didn't think would ever be associated with the manor. It was a feeling he rather liked. He smiled as he watched her. He was highly impressed with her organized skills. Her shoes were separated by style then by color. He noticed her clothes were the same way and he bet if he opened the drawers on the large closet island her underthings would be sorted the same.

"Has Ginny gone home?" Lucius asked.

"Yes. Albus was running a high fever so they took him to the healer. She thinks it's another ear infection," Hermione replied as she moved the last pair of shoes to its rightful spot. "Did you get my bedroom furniture all set up?"

"It's all set up in an empty guest room. I hope you know that's no longer your bed. It's a bed. Your bed is also my bed and its right past this doorway." Lucius walked up to her and turned her around so her back was facing the island. He braced his hands on the island trapping her in between his arms. "Starting today until death do us part." Lucius leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Do you think I would live in this house and not sleep in that glorious bed? I can't wait to lie down on that thing. How come we've never slept here? I always wondered that."

"I just wanted to make sure you were always comfortable with this whole thing," Lucius answered.

"That's sweet. Well, I'm very comfortable here."

"Good." Lucius reached down and pulled out a drawer and laughed. He was right.

"Why are you laughing at my knickers?"

"You and I are going to have the most organized and anal children dear," he laughed.

"You are awful," she playfully swatted his chest and moved away from him. "I'm starving. Are we staying in for dinner?"

"I wouldn't mind. I'm not done staring at those short shorts and your ridiculously thin clingy top," he smirked.

"No dressing up for dinner? Isn't that a pureblood rule?"

"Yes it is. It's also one that I do not follow anymore."

After dinner they found themselves sitting on the couch in the library drinking tea and looking at a large pile of stacked books.

"We could put the books in the library and have the duplicates set up in the office or all the books could go to the office." Lucius smiled as he thought about their conversation earlier in the "office."

_Lucius lead Hermione to the door next to his office. "I made a room for you," Lucius opened the door and ushered Hermione to enter before him. "It's an office for you. I know you work too much for your own good. I also know that it might not be possible to change that. I made you an office so if you get overloaded with work you can do most of it at home also. There is a floo in here so you can go from office to office. I don't want to go weeks hardly not seeing you again."_

_ "That's so thoughtful of you. Thank you. But how are you going to see me if I'm in here?"_

"_My office is right next door plus we live here and I could come in." Lucius felt like she was trying to hint at something but couldn't figure it out yet._

"_Yes but if you are in your office and I was in my office then we wouldn't see each other."_

_Lucius picked up on what she was implying. He pulled his wand from his pocket and raised it to the joining wall. He muttered a spell and moved his wand along the length of the wall. Soon large open arch ways formed in the wall making the rooms joined but still separated._

"_Oh Lucius, joint offices! How clever," she winked at him._

"I think we can put them in here and the duplicates can go to the office," Hermione replied taking Lucius out of his memories.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea," Lucius placed his empty teacup on the side table. He reached for Hermione's legs and placed her bare feet in his lap. He massaged her feet as she finished her tea.

"Mmm…That feels so good," Hermione said after she placed her cup on the coffee table. "I'm going shopping with Ginny tomorrow."

"What are you ladies shopping for?"

"Oh just a wedding dress and a matron of honor dress. You know, for this wedding we are having soon," Hermione teased.

"Two weeks."

"Yes, two weeks. Can you believe I'm going to be your wife in two weeks?"

"No, I still can't believe it but I'm excited for it. Are you going to take the Malfoy name or keep Granger?"

"What would you like me to do?" Hermione asked biting her bottom lip.

Lucius looked at her for a minute. "Well I would love for you to take the Malfoy name but I know how independent you are and I wouldn't be upset if you don't change it."

"I've thought about keeping my name, changing it, or even hyphenating it. I always choose to change it. I want to be your wife and take your name. I also know how much the Malfoy name means to you."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Hermione yawned behind her hand. It had been a long day and she was tired.

"Are you ready to call it a night?" Lucius asked and she shook her head yes. Lucius stood up and held his hand out to her. "Let's go to bed, soon to be Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione giggled and grabbed his hand.

When they reached the door to their bedroom Lucius stopped them. Hermione looked at him with a question on her face. Lucius picked her up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" Hermione laughed.

"This is our first night living together aren't I supposed to carry you over the threshold. Isn't that what muggles do?"

"Only on the wedding night I think."

"Oh well we will call this practice for that night." Lucius kissed her and set her on her feet.

Hermione headed to the closet to put on her pajamas. She chose a silver silk chemise. She put it on and headed to the bathroom. She walked in and saw Lucius standing at the sink brushing his teeth in nothing but his boxers. She grabbed her toothbrush and started brushing her teeth. She felt Lucius staring at her. When she looked over he winked at her and continued brushing her teeth. When she was done she grabbed a rubber band and pulled her hair back. She took out her face wash and noticed Lucius was staring again. "What?" she laughed.

"Nothing," he kissed her shoulder and walked into their bedroom.

Hermione washed her face then put her things back where they belong. Lucius was acting weird and she was going to find out why. She walked into the bedroom and Lucius continued to stare at her with a smile on his face. She got into bed on her side. "Why are you acting so weird? It's rather creepy babe."

Lucius turned the lights off with a wave of his hand. He pulled Hermione to the middle of their bed. She was on her back and he braced himself above her. "I'm just so happy. I've never felt this way before. At the same time I'm afraid it's all going to be taken away from me. I don't want you to be taken away from me," he confessed.

Hermione placed a hand on his cheek, "I'm not going anywhere. You have nothing to worry about. No one is going to take me away from you."

"Good because I wouldn't want to miss fancy little nightgowns like this one," Lucius said to lighten the mood.

"You are impossible," she laughed. "Don't get used to them. I usually just wear an old t shirt and knickers. I thought I would wear this for our first night."

"This is rather pretty. Too bad you're not going to wear it anymore." Lucius lifted the chemise over her head and threw it across the bed. He lowered his hips so she could feel his hardness. She gasped and Lucius used that moment to slip his tongue in as he kissed her. He moved his left hand down to take her panties off of her. He inserted his middle finger inside her wet folds. He massaged her clit as his mouth placed kisses down her neck to her chest until he reached her breast. He sucked a nipple into his mouth. He nipped and sucked on her nipple until she started to squirm. He released her nipple and pulled his boxers off. "I love you," he whispered against her lips. He hooked her leg over his right shoulder. He placed a hand across her abdomen and placed the contraceptive charm. He leaned back and then thrust forward slamming into her hard.

"Uh Lucius," Hermione pinched her nipples. "Harder. Please baby," Lucius was pounding into her hard and fast.

"Please be close. I can't hold out much longer," Lucius panted. He watched her touch herself. She was rubbing her clit and pinching a nipple. Lucius couldn't hold out any longer. "Hermione!" he screamed as he climaxed.

"Oh Lucius! Yes!"

Lucius pulled out of her and did a quick scourgify on them. He laid down on his back and pulled her in so she was snuggling into him.

"That was amazing," she panted against his chest. "I love you so much."

"I love you too dear," he ran his hand down her back and they both immediately fell asleep.

The next day Hermione and Ginny went shopping in magical London. They've already been to three dress shops and found nothing. Hermione wanted a tea length dress that had a 50s or 60s feel to it. She didn't want a big formal dress. Their wedding was going to be small and intimate.

"If I don't find a dress today I'm having Gwendolyn search for one. I can't believe I put it off until now," Hermione said.

"It's not like you had months or a year to plan it. You also have a career. I'm sure we will find something. The last dress shop owner was positive we would find something at this shop. She said her sister owned it so she would know, correct?"

"I guess we will see," Hermione said as she opened the door.

"Hello ladies. My name is Claudia. Are you Miss Granger and Mrs. Potter?"

"Yes but please call me Hermione and this is Ginny. There's no need to be so formal," Hermione said. Claudia was wearing a black 50s style dress with red polka dot heels. If she can't find her dress here then she was done.

"My sister fire called me and told me she was sending you over and what you were looking for. You want a tea length 50s style dress?"

"Correct. I'm also looking for a purple dress for Ginny. She is my matron of honor."

"How wonderful. I've pulled a dress for you both. Who wants to go first?"

"Go for it 'Mione," Ginny said as she gave her a playful shove.

Hermione walked into the fitting room and saw exactly what she had in mind hanging on a satin hanger. Hermione took off her red and cream colored plaid dress and reached for the white dress. She put it on and stepped back to look at herself. The dress was perfect. It was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline and it flared at her waist. Hermione noticed Claudia also left her a purple petticoat and white heels. She quickly put on the petticoat and swapped out her cream heels for the white ones. She looked at herself again. She was completely in love with this look. The petticoat added a perfect little pop of color. She felt so fun and flirty in this dress.

"Mione get out here! I want to see," Ginny whined.

"Are you seriously whining like a child? I'm only letting it go because you are pregnant and I'm sure it's all hormones," Hermione laughed as she stepped out of the room.

"Oh 'Mione its perfect! Turn around. Oh I love the petticoat!"

Hermione giggled, "Gin, I found my dress! Claudia I love this dress. I need it all, the dress the petticoat and the shoes. I want it all!"

"I'm so glad I could have what you need. Now if I could make a suggestion," Claudia walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a flower hair clip. It had a pearl surrounded by diamonds in the center with a few feathers off to the side. Claudia walked over to Hermione and pulled out her wand. "May I?" With Hermione's permission Claudia styled Hermione's hair where it was all pulled low in the back in a messy bun and attached the hair clip behind her right ear.

"It's wonderful. I need this too." She turned around and pointed to Ginny. "Your turn Mrs. Potter. Go!" she laughed.

Hermione went into the fitting room and changed back into her clothes. Claudia came to pack up everything Hermione was purchasing. Hermione sat where Ginny was earlier. A couple minutes later Ginny stepped out of her fitting room. She had on a knee length purple chiffon dress. The material was pulled in a knot at the bust giving the dress an empire waist. She had on a pair of gray satin t-strap heels.

"Ginny I love it! Do you like it?"

"I do. It hides my baby bulge nicely." Ginny's bulge is a lot bigger than she had with the boys. Hermione keeps messing with her telling her she looks like Pansy did when she was pregnant with her twins. "And hello, how much do you love these shoes?"

"I want a pair!" Hermione laughed.

"Hermione, what do you think of Ginny carrying a clutch instead of flowers?" Claudia handed Ginny a silver clutch with purple flowers and feathers off to the side.

"I love that idea. What do you think, Gin?"

"I love it too. It's different and I can put "mommy" things in it," Ginny laughed.

Ginny went to change then met Hermione at the register. Claudia was packing all their purchases up.

Ginny looked at Hermione, "I know you're not going to like this but I swore I would do it."

"What?" Hermione asked a little worried.

Ginny laid a card down for Claudia, "Lucius told me to put all of our shopping today on the Malfoy vaults. He pulled me aside before we left. Don't worry I tried to put up a fight for you but he wasn't having it. I also agree with him that you shouldn't buy your own dress. If he didn't then Harry and I would have."

"So I can't argue?"

"Nope," Ginny said popping the end of the word like James.

"I can send your purchases to your houses so you don't have to carry them around if you're interested," Claudia said after ringing them up.

"Can I send mine to your house? I know I'll just give in to my temptation and show Lucius," Hermione asked Ginny.

"Of course."

Ginny and Hermione left the shop and continued down the street.

"So our dresses were the only clothes that we needed to buy?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. Lucius, Draco, and Scorpius have their suits and Maddie has her dress. Everything has pretty much been bought except I need my lingerie. Oh let's have Lucius buy me sexy wedding lingerie!"

"Sounds good to me!"

**Here's the link to Hermione's plaid dress. I'm so in love with this dress it's not even funny. **** everyone_has_match/set?id=51553701**

**I wasn't going to post this yet but here's a little treat for you guys if you want to see Hermione's wedding dress and Ginny's dress. **

**Hermione's: everyone_has_match/set?id=51553816**

**Ginny's: everyone_has_match/set?id=51553904**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's chapter 14. Finally! I'm so sorry it took so long. Honestly I have a different position at work and I don't have time to sneak in some writing and I'm so exhausted when I get home. Thank you to my sister for yelling at me to write. I was stuck on how to do this wedding. Thank you to ****Redshadow43 for giving me some ideas about how to do the wedding. I'm not a big fan of this chapter. It is what it is I guess. I have ideas for later in the story but couldn't focus on this which is weird. Go to my profile page and get the link for my polyvore page. I added the rest of the wedding outfits and the bridal undies. Hope you guys like this. Sorry again and thank you for sticking with me.**

Chapter 14

Hermione woke up and smiled at the strong arms wrapped around her. She couldn't believe today was her wedding day. Ginny tried to convince her that she wasn't supposed to spend the night with Lucius because it was bad luck. She didn't believe in that rubbish and when she felt a kiss on her bare shoulder she knew she made the right choice.

"Good morning," she said as she stretched and turned to face Lucius.

"Good morning love. Are you ready for today?" Lucius asked.

"Absolutely. Are you?"

"More that you know. I have a present for you." Lucius reached to his side table and pulled out a small box from the drawer. He handed her the box and kissed her lightly.

Hermione sat up and glared at Lucius with humor in her eyes. She opened the box and gasped. Inside was a heart charm. It was a picture frame and inside it was a picture of her parents.

Lucius sat up and wrapped her arms around her, "It's for you to put on your bouquet. I'm sorry your parents can't be here for our wedding day. I'm sure they would be very proud of the woman you have become. This way they can be here and you can see them."

Hermione wiped her tears away and closed the box putting it on her nightstand. She turned to Lucius and straddled his lap. She kissed him softly. "Thank you so much. I love you. I love you more than anything," she whispered against his lips.

Several hours later Hermione was getting her hair and makeup done. She had a smile on her face and thinking about the long love making session her and Lucius had this morning. She was so happy. She couldn't put it into words how amazing this felt.

"Are you going to have that goofy smile on your face for the rest of your life now?" Ginny asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Maybe, does it bother you?"

"Not at all. I like to see you smile. You deserve all the happiness the rest of us have been given."

"Oh Ginny, that's so nice. Don't make me cry. I've already cried this morning. Lucius gave me the sweetest gift this morning. He gave me a picture charm of my parents to place on my bouquet."

"That's so sweet. I can't believe how different Lucius is when you really get to know him. The public would be shock if they found out their hard nose business man is really just a romantic sap," Ginny laughed. "Oh! Speaking of gifts, he gave me one to give to you."

"I don't know if I can get used to all these presents."

"Might as well start getting used to it because Draco said Lucius showered Narcissa with gifts. That was for a wife he wasn't madly in love with. Imagine what he will do for you," Ginny said as she handed Hermione Lucius' gift.

Hermione opened the flat jewelry box. Inside were a pearl necklace, bracelet and earrings. "They're perfect! You helped didn't you?"

"Guilty," Ginny replied as she helped Hermione with her necklace since the ladies were done with her hair and makeup. "Now let's get you dressed so you can walk down the aisle."

Hermione stood at the beginning of the walk way out of view of the guest and Lucius. Gwendolyn motioned for Scorpius and Madie to start their walk. Three year old Scorpius puffed up his chest and grabbed Madie's hand gently easing her down the aisle. He was taking his job very serious. Gwendolyn motioned for Ginny to go.

Ginny turned to Hermione, "I love you 'Mione. You look so beautiful."

"I love you too, Gin. Thank you," Hermione sniffed and hugged Ginny.

"I don't care how stubborn you are, I'm not letting you walk down that aisle by yourself," Harry said behind her.

Hermione jumped in shock as she turned around. Harry was dressed in the gray suit and purple tie just like Lucius, Draco and Scorpius. "Harry."

"I know you decided you wanted to walk down alone. I understand you not wanting to think you replaced your father. You're my best friend Hermione; I know your father would want someone to be there if he couldn't be."

The wedding march began to play and Gwendolyn told Hermione it's time. "Well don't just stand there Harry. It's time to give me away."

Harry laughed and held out his arm for Hermione to take. "Thank gods you said yes. Do you know how embarrassing it would be to be dressed like the wedding party but not be involved?" Harry joked.

"Thank you so much Harry. I love you."

"Love you too, 'Mione."

Hermione and Harry walked around the bend to see the ceremony. She smiled to herself when she seen the pile of flowers at the beginning of the guest. She was surprised Madie held on to those flowers for that long. She's has been itching to dump her basket all day. This was the first time she saw the ceremony area. She trusted Gwendolyn with everything and she wanted to be surprised. The aisle they were walking was a spiral. The guests were lined up on one side. They didn't have a big wedding so this was perfect. The garden was filled with beautiful flowers in various colors of purple. She looked at the end and saw Lucius standing there waiting for her. He looked amazing. He had no idea how he makes her feel when he wears his suits. Before she knew it they were standing in front of the officiant and Lucius. Harry placed her hand in Lucius and went to sit down next to Molly and Arthur.

Lucius was so choked up when he saw Harry escort Hermione down the aisle. Now she was standing in front of him and he wasn't sure how he was going to keep it together. He wasn't paying any attention to the officiant. His attention was all on the beautiful woman in front of him. They decided to do a combination muggle and wizard wedding. He knew he only had to be ready to listen for the part where he says "I do." He could see tears filling Hermione's eyes as the officiant got closer to the end. He squeezed her hand as he said his part and blinked away the threatening tears as she whispered her part. The officiant took out his wand and began the magical bonding part of the ceremony. When he was done he finally announced the part he has been waiting for. Lucius leaned in and whispered, "I love you" against Hermione lips before capturing the first kiss as husband and wife.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm happy to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,"

Cheers and applause erupted as Lucius and Hermione walked down the aisle. Lucius led Hermione back into the manor as the guests were escorted to the ballroom for cocktails while the wedding party took pictures. He pulled her into a small alcove so they could have a moment alone.

"You look so beautiful, Mrs. Malfoy," Lucius said as he looked her up and down.

"You look pretty handsome yourself, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione giggled as Lucius attacked her neck. "I love you, Lucius."

"I love you too, Hermione," Lucius said before capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

"Am I always going to be the lucky one that gets to walk in on you two? Merlin help me," Draco said.

"As if you have any room to talk Draco. I've walked in on you and Astoria more times than I want to. Once was at my own flat!" Hermione said back.

"Well yes, anyway, Gwendolyn said the photographer is ready," with that he turned to leave.

"If he is going to keep sneaking up on us in our own home then he better get ready. I don't really think I can keep my hands off of you," Hermione said as she linked her arms around his neck.

"I know I can't keep my hands off you. He's going to have to start calling," Lucius chuckled. "We better go. He's probably telling all sorts of horrid lies out there."

A few hours later Hermione and Lucius were taking the dance floor for the first time as man and woman. They moved together slowly. There were in their own world on that dance floor. They didn't pay any attention to anyone but each other. The guest's applause at the end of the song was the only thing that brought them out of their trance. More people joined Hermione and Lucius on the dance floor as a more upbeat song was played. Scorpius and James grabbed Hermione and Lucius' hand and started dancing with them. Hermione was cracking up, she has never seen Lucius act as silly as he was. Obviously Draco hasn't seen it either as he was almost bent over in half laughing at them.

The time of the night that Lucius was waiting for has finally come. It was time for them to leave and start their honeymoon. Lucius found his wife and whispered in her ear, "It's time to go baby."

Hermione smiled and kissed him. "Finally it's time. Let's go say goodbye to everyone."

Lucius walked up to Draco and grabbed Astraea out of his arms. He kissed her on the head and snuggled her to his chest. "It's time for us to go. Thank you for being here son."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, Father. I'm very happy for you. Take care of our 'Mione," Draco said. He hugged Lucius then took Astraea back so Lucius could go talk to everyone else.

"Ginny! Thank you so much! I love you! You've done so much for me!" Hermione said as she was hugging Ginny.

"I love you too 'Mione. Have fun on your honeymoon. You better not do a damn thing but eat and shag your brains out. HAHA!"

"I don't think Lucius has any other plans. I'll call you when we get back."

Lucius walked up to Hermione and she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. He walked them out of the ballroom. He wrapped his arms around her, "Are you ready? We are going to apperate farther than normal so make sure you hang on tight."

"Like this?" Hermione asked with innocent eyes as she raised her arms to his neck and put her body flush against his.

"Yes, exactly like that," Lucius groaned then apperated them.

Hermione stumbled into Lucius as they landed. She looked around, "Oh Lucius this is beautiful." Lucius took them to a private island. The house was magnificent. It was all open with huge windows. Hermione could see the inside was decorated with natural wood and white fabrics.

"I'm glad you like it. We own it."

"Excuse me?"

"When you left the day we planned the wedding I called my realtor and he found me this island. I wanted to take you here on our honeymoon. We can choose to keep this a private place to ourselves or share it with family."

"That's so wonderful. Let's go look around."

"I have another idea." Lucius kissed her neck. "Why don't we start in the bedroom and we can finish looking around tomorrow?"

Hermione moaned when he slipped his tongue out and licked the spot under her ear. "I like that idea," she whispered.

In no time they were in the house and upstairs in the bedroom. Lucius kissed his wife as he took the pins out of her hair. When her hair fell down he stepped back and looked at her. "You were the most beautiful bride I have ever seen. Now you are the most beautiful wife."

Hermione giggled, "I think that has just gotten you access to see what is under this dress."

Lucius let out a growl from the back of his throat. He reached behind her and slid the zipper down. He pushed her dress and petticoat down her body. Hermione put her hands on Lucius' shoulders as she stepped out of her dress. Lucius kissed his way back up her body.

"I think you are entirely over dressed," Hermione said as she pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders. She loosed his tie and threw it to the floor. She unbuttoned his shirt and added that to the pile of clothes. She pushed him back to the bed. "Lie down," she ordered.

"But-"Lucius started to protest but she pushed him down, took off her shoes, and straddled his waist.

"Let me do this," she whispered and kissed him hard.

Hermione moved down his body. She unbuckled his belt and opened his pants. She pulled his pants down stopping at his feet. She took off his shoes and socks and continued taking his pants off. She looked up and saw his erection straining in his boxers. She licked her lips and heard a strangled groan. She reached for the waistband of his boxers and pulled them off. She grabbed his penis and stroked it up and down. She licked the head of his penis before taking it in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the head as she continued stroking his shaft. She heard him moan her name and she took him further into her mouth. This was the first time Hermione has done this and she was nervous. Lucius moans were making her braver. She took him as far as she could in her mouth a couple of times. She released him and looked him in the eyes.

"Oh Hermione," he moaned.

She looked at him as she ran her tongue from base to tip. She circled her tongue around his head again before taking him back in her mouth. Lucius' hands were in her hair guiding her in a slow up and down pace. She reached for his balls and gently massaged them with her free hand. Suddenly his hands gripped her hair and pulled her off of him.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong. You did everything right but I want to fuck my wife into this mattress and cum inside of you." Lucius pulled her up and flipped them over. "I love this but it has to go," Lucius said as he rubbed his hands over her white bustier and matching thong. He ran his hand down the back of her bustier using magic to undo all the hooks.

"So impatient," she mused.

"Absolutely," he grunted as toss the bustier to the floor.

He leaned down and took a nipple into her mouth as he reached down and took her thong off. He switched to her other nipple and rubbed her pussy spreading her juices all around. He settled himself in between her legs. He took out his fingers and licked them clean. He kissed her so she could taste herself on his lips. He placed his hand on her abdomen, "Charm?"

"Not anymore. Let's have babies," she answered.

"I love you," he said as he pushed himself into her.

Hermione arched her back as she felt him fill her. Lucius did not take his time. He pounded her fast and deep. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and held on for the ride. Lucius rose up on his knees and grabbed her hips for more leverage. Hermione pinched and rolled her nipple as her other hand reached down to rub her clit. The view had Lucius getting closer and closer.

"Oh baby I'm so close. Cum with me," Lucius panted.

"I'm-Oh! Lucius! Yes! Yes!" Hermione shouted as she came. Lucius soon followed and collapsed beside her.

He gathered her to him and planted kisses all over her face. "I love you so much Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione giggled, "I love you too, Mr. Malfoy."


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's chapter 15. Hope you enjoy! Thank you for all the reviews and follows. I appreciate it.**

Chapter 15

Hermione sat at her desk looking at the framed picture in front of her. It was a picture of her and Lucius dancing their first dance as husband and wife. She smiled fondly as she recalled that night two months ago. Everything was so calm then.

Harry and Draco came rushing into her office.

"We got them cornered 'Mione. Are you sure you want to go?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely," Hermione grabbed her Ministry robes and wand and followed them to the apperation spot. They have been working day and night since she got back from her honeymoon on this case. She hardly slept or ate in the last month and a half. There was no way she was missing out on this arrest. These bastards took her away from newlywed bliss and she was out for vengeance.

Hermione stopped at the spot and placed her hand on her stomach. She squinted her eyes in pain.

"Mione are you okay?" Harry asked concern.

"Yes. I've been having these pains since yesterday. It's most likely because I haven't slept or ate properly in the past six weeks." When the pains subsided Hermione asked, "Are we all ready?"

They apperated two buildings down from where the death eaters where hiding out. They walked up to two Aurors who've been watching the building.

"Have you seen any activity, Johnston?" Hermione asked one of the men.

"No one has left or entered that building, boss." Johnston replied. He walked over to a wall and cast a spell with his wand. The blueprint of the building was projected on the wall. He pointed to two colored heat zones towards the front of the building. "Those are your guys, Ma'am."

"Perfect. Thank you, Johnston. I want you to take the left side and Henley takes the right. Just in case they decide to go out the windows. Draco you come in from the back and Harry and I will go in the front. Let's get this done today. I don't want to waste anymore of our time on these men."

Hermione and Harry walked into the building on guard. They slowly walked down the hall to the room the two men were at. They could see them sitting at a table playing chess.

"Really?" Hermione mouthed to Harry. He just looked at her dumbfounded and shook his head.

One of them men looked their way and spotted them. He jumped up and Hermione sent a stunning spell at him. The man blocked it. This got the attention of the other who barely dodged out of the way from Harry's spell. Hermione and Harry ran into the room casting defensive and offensive spells. One man ran for the other exit to the hallway shooting dark curses at Harry. Harry chased after him leaving Hermione to take care of the other guy.

"I can't believe I have the one and only Hermione Granger in my presence." He man said as he dodged Hermione's spells.

"Give up, Lake. You're not leaving this room," Hermione said then sent a stupefy at him.

He blocked it. "No you are mistaken. You are not leaving this room alive. Would you like to die the same way as your parents? Of course I would have to wipe your memory clean first. They didn't even know they had a daughter. It was still fun to watch them die. But you my dear will be so much pleasurable."

Hermione sent spell after spell. He killed her parents. This was the man that ruined her world. The pain returned but ten times worse. Hermione doubled over in pain and fell to the floor. She thought for sure this was the end. She was in a weak position. She heard Draco scream expelliarmus and Harry scream petrificus totalus.

"Hermione you're bleeding! What did he hit you with?" Harry said rushing over to her.

"Johnston and Henley take these men to Azkaban," Draco said as he rushed to her side also.

"I'll apperate her to St. Mungo's. Go get Lucius," Harry said to Draco. He sent a patronus to the hospital to warn them they were coming.

Lucius paced the waiting room. He felt like his world was crashing down on him. The healers haven't told him anything. All he knew was what Draco told him. His wife was chasing death eaters and fell down to the floor bleeding.

"Mr. Malfoy," Healer Greene walked up to Lucius. Harry and Draco got up and stood next to Lucius. "I have news on your wife. Would you like to go somewhere private?" She eyed Draco and Harry.

"They are family please tell what happened to my wife. Will she be ok?"

"Yes she will. She had a miscarriage. She was two months pregnant. I must tell you that there have been many cases of women who have been put under the cruciatus curse for long periods having miscarriages. I believe the combination of that and the stress of her job was the reason she miscarried. You may go in and see you now. She's been asking for you since she regained consciousness," Healer Greene walked away leaving the three men alone once again.

Harry looked at both Malfoy men, "This is not your fault. Either of you!"

"But-," Draco started.

"No!" Harry stated.

"Harry it's not that simple. We should have-"Lucius tried to explain.

"I said this was not your fault. The only person we are blaming is Bellatrix and thankfully that bitch is dead. Now you two are not going to feel guilty for this. Lucius, your wife wants you. She's been asking for you. She needs you. She needs your support. She does not need you blaming yourself. Draco and I are going to tell everyone what has happened. Now go!" Harry shoved Lucius toward Hermione's door then grabbed Draco and basically dragged him down the hallway.

Lucius stood in front of Hermione's hospital door. He took a deep breath and opened it. His breath caught as he looked at her. She looked so weak.

"Lucius," Hermione whispered. She held her hand out to him.

Lucius walked over to her and grabbed her hand as he sat down in the chair next to her bed. "How are you feeling?" He reached up to push her hair away from her face.

"I lost our baby. I didn't know I was pregnant and I lost our baby," Hermione started to cry.

"Shh…It's not your fault love," Lucius said as he crawled in the bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her and she clung to him and cried more. Lucius held her tight as tears fell from his own eyes. All he could think about was how this was no way her fault but all his.


End file.
